Three Cheers for Seven Years
by meSOcoolxD
Summary: Sequel to Where I End and You Begin. He hasn't step foot in Tree Hill in seven years, and there's a lot of stuff he's been missing. Bryle/Brucas/Jeyton/Naley.
1. Damn the Good & Praise the Bad

**A/N: **So this is the sequel to Where I End & You Begin. I know I kind of left things a little bit weird at the ending chapter. There's alot of changes going on now, we're ahead 7 years being one thing. Another being that Brooke and Kyle are no longer together, haven't been for years. Brooke's dating someone else at the moment, but we'll get into that later. And Kyle hasn't had any sort of meaningful relationship ever since Brooke walked away from him. Naley and Jeyton are still going strong. Rachel is a model and Mouth is a sports announcer. Skills and Bevin have a kid. Brooke is very successful with her fashion line, Clothes Over Bro's and lives in New York City. Haley is an English teacher at THH, and Nathan is still in the NBA, but is looking into reitring to be with his family. Peyton opened a chain of art galleries in North Carolina, and she's looking to extending it. Jake joined a law firm after graduatin. And Lucas is a writer, he already published one book and is in the process of writing a second one.

And then there's Kyle lol. Well, I'm not really going to go too much into it here. Just know that he lives in Boston and has had nothing but pointless nights with different women who are hopelessly attracted to his dangerous job and his short temper. He just hasn't been the same, and you'll notice it.

I don't expect you guys to completely start loving this sequel since some of you didn't really like the whole mob business, but it's needed and I think that it'll be a very good contribution to the story, so just stick with it please. Enjoy and Review!!!

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

Chapter One: Damn the Good & Praise the Bad

There was nothing more annoying than a blonde you've never seen in your life wrapped sloppily in your finest Egyptian cotton bed sheets. And the fact that duty called too ealy in the morning to remember your name. Apparently someone had hijacked a shipment, and where did that leave the hijackers? Dead. Could they not learn by now? There was no use to trying to fight him, to try to take him down because in the end they would wind up 6 feet under with their family's tears moistening the dirt.

Kyle sighed irritatingly as he watched the sun begin to rise. At about this time he wasn't even supposed to be dressed. But the blonde had tried to cuddle with him earlier, and because of that he couldn't stay asleep. How dare she try to make him hers? Like she could do whatever she wanted? The chick was lucky she was even in his bed any longer. If it was up to him, her ass would've been out the door two hours ago. But his silented heart has spoken its opinion, and she was still here, until she woke up, then she would have to leave.

He'd asked himself the same question over and over again for seven years straight, and he had yet to come up with an answer. How had he come to this? People dying before his eyes and not once feeling bad to the point where he hated himself. He hated himself alright, but not because stupid people had crossed them, that was their own fault. He would like to blame the one that stormed away with his heart, but even Kyle knew that he couldn't blame her either.

But he could blame the bastard that caused this trauma to his soul, whoever he was. It had been something that had been with him ever since he knew of his cousin's murder, seven years ago. Constantly tearing at his brain, and at his heart, and everytime he thought about that day, what it had cost him, it made him want to do as much as kill.

A moan came from behind him, signaling the awakal of his unwelcomed guest. He wasnt sure what lounge or nightclub he had went to the night before, only that he had drank way too much, resulting in a one night stand with a woman he would probably never meet again. It was always that way though, meet a gorgeous woman, sleep with her, then she left without her dignity and with his still intact.

He turned around, his coffee cup in one hand and watched the woman slowly begin to sit up, clutching the bedsheets against her chest. She obviously didn't remember anything from last night either. Kyle didn't know, nor did he care, he just needed her out.

She looked up at him, eyes squinting, "What, what happened last night?"

Kyle smirked smugly, "I'm guessing by where you are and your current apparel," gesturing to sheets clung to her body, " or lack there of, you could probably figure that out for yourself. But you can do that anywhere but here. I have some things I need to do."

She smiled, a bit confused, "Wait, you're, Kyle Giovanni, right?" He could see the fear and uneasiness creep onto her face.

He glanced at her, "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty well known these days...."

"Yeah well, you are in the papers like, every week," she shrugged, slipping out of the bed and walking into the bathroom, probably wanting to be as far away from him as possible.

She was right. What with the way business had been going the past couple of months, his face had been in numerous papers in the area, saying that he was waging a war between certain organizations, and that he was as dangerous as they come. It seemed like the more they said it, the more Kyle started to believe it, and the more dangerous he did become.

In one swoop she was out of the bathroom, already dressed from her clothes from last night. He mentally kicked himself, seeing as she had three buttons missing from her blouse, and two hickeys on her neck.

"I think it would be best if you weren't to tell anybody it was me," Kyle said. "You wouldn't want to be in danger, would you?"

She shook her head instantly, "Yes, I agree. But if you want I could give you my number? No one would have to know?"

He chuckled, "Sure, you could give me your number. And then we could hang out and go to dinner. And then the week after that there would be a headline news with your face on the front cover, saying how you had been in a tragic car accident, pictures of your car wrapped around a streetlight. So, maybe it's not such a good idea."

"Yeah, maybe not," she said wearily, the mental images flowing in her head.

He watched her, thinking about that actually happening, questioning if that could really happen, if it was even possible. His cell phone rang with Leo on the caller ID.

"Hello?" Kyle said.

"_When are you going to be down at the restaurant?"_

"Hmm maybe in about fifteen minutes. I got a late start this morning," Kyle said, glancing in the corner of his eye, seeing the woman slip on her shoes. He walked into the patio, so he couldn't be heard.

"_Hm I'll bet. There's been some new things going on and I think you should be filled in."_

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh, and while I'm talking to you, are there any evidence that leads the shipment heist to _us?"_

"_Not that I know of. So far it's been quiet around town. I'll have Daryll look into it down at the department."_

"Okay that's fine. I'll see you soon."

He walked back into his bedroom to see it empty and the slam of the front door singing in his ears. He smirked, if only she hadn't decided to go out last night, maybe she wouldn't be afraid for her life. But she wouldn't be, only the people that mattered. And good for him, no one knew of anyone that mattered, and he was going to keep it that way, at all costs.

Slipping on his gray Armani jacket, Kyle observed himself in the mirrior. After about the fourth year of taking over, he noticed himself slowly starting to change not just mentally, but physically as well. Of course, being the boss of the most dangerous type of corporation, you had to have an edge, something that made your enemies cringe at the thought of what you could be capable of. He was always a pretty muscular kid growing up, but now he had reached probably the prime of his body now.

What with his basketball career disappeared before his very eyes, he had to find some way to stay in shape and take out all that hurt and anger. His main focuse wasn't about a sport, it was about making himself look the part. His hair was the same, still dark and still worn sharply, with hair gel being his daily friend. There was also the 5 o' clock after shadow that he had recently adapted to. It benefited his dark looks and his luck with a lady at the end of every night.

But his eyes were a different story. Someone had once told him to open the eyes that she had loved so much. Well, looking into his eyes would be the last thing she would ever want to see. His eyes read weariness, anger, violence, destruction, and vengeance all at the same time. People say that the eyes are windows to your soul, and in this case, Kyle didn't want anyone looking into his eyes. He wasn't sure about his soul anymore. It had already been tortured enough as it was, he didn't want to know what it looked like. He would save that for his death.

His penthouse apartment was another thing to be reckoned with. He wasn't really into decorating it with nice colors, since it wasn't like he would have anybody there except his family and his businessman. But still, it had it's certain edginess about it. The sofas were a jet black with a glass coffee table, all in front of a 72 inch plasma screen. The kitchen held it's own emptiness, with granite counter tops and a steel refrigerator. There were two bedrooms and an office. The office held it's own as probably the most important part of the house, probably because it held the most importance. But there woud always be that cardboard box located in his massive safe stored in his office.

Kyle didn't even have to wonder if his guard would be there at the front door, because he was, ready with the elevator door open. He stepped into the elevator, the ding heard dimly throughout the enclosed room. At this point he wasn't really looking forward to this meeting. One being that he had to deal with something that went wrong with the weekend shipments. Another being that he didn't want to meet with his uncle because frankly, he hadn't been able to have a heart felt conversation with him since Manny's death.

A sleek black BMW was pulled up in front of the opening doors. He briskly slipped in to avoid the coldness and to maybe dodge a bullet. Dealing with this for seven years made it a little bit more adolescent to go through. He looked out the window into the busy streets, once again wondering how he had come to this life. In his head he'd like to call it a change of fate, because that's exactly what it was.

If it had been up to the Kyle he had seven yers ago, he wouldn't even be in this city. He would be in Tree Hill, North Carolina, playing for the NBA and living the good life. Even better, he would've been with her, even married and had kids. But no, someone had to die, and therefore Kyle had to do his duties, as much as he didn't want to.

He looked ahead at his driver before nodding in relief. It wouldn't have been the first time someone disguised themselves as his driver before throwing a knife in the backseat, trying to aim for his heart. Living on the edge had proved to be quite boring for the past two years. Kyle tried to maintain his modesty and humbleness, but he had come to the conclusion that he was unstoppable. No one could take him out, and after his war with Rossali had proven over once and for all last year, no one had tried to. Apart of him felt proud that he had managed to stay alive for this long, but the other half of him felt idiotic that something this ridiculous could be an accomplishment.

The car stopped in front of a posh restaurant called The Globe in the middle of a series of shops and cafes. He stepped out of the car and walked in, the door being held open by two tall built guys with black suits on and looked like they lived in hair gel.

The restaurant had a dim light to it, only open to customers at night, but this morning was a special occasion. It was shaped in a complete spherical figure, as close to a global shape as possible. In the center was bar with just about every kind of alcoholic beverage available. One one side was a series of circular couches available for the VIP section. Black tables and chairs lined the rest of the restaurant, showing it's class and expensiveness.

And Kyle walked right past all of it and straight into a black door that read 'Do Not Enter.' Inside were five different men, all of them family, all dressed in dark suits, Kyle being the odd one out with his gray suit and black shirt. They were all seated at a long black table, with five other large men standing near the door.

"What took you so long?" Leo asked, his right hand rested onto the table, drumming his fingers impatiently. Ever since that night seven years ago, Kyle hadn't been able to connect with his uncle again. After Manny died, it had all been business, and from the way things were going, it was going to stay that way.

"Give me a break, alright? I've had a busy morning," Kyle mumbled, sitting down in a seat.

"Busy morning with a woman? That doesn't surprise me," he said simply.

"What is this a life analysis? I thought we were here to discuss the shipment that almost got taken over not even three days ago?!" He yelled aggravatingly.

"Guys calm down," his cousin Tony said. "Arguing isn't going to help with everything that's been going on. Now someone thought it would be a good or successful idea to try to take over our shipment. So far we have no idea what they wanted to use them for. Could've been to just throw them into the river or maybe try to sell them off as their own, but they wanted them. Who was it? That is still up for discussion."

"Who have we had the most problems with lately?" Kyle asked.

Leo rolled his eyes, "That's the thing, we haven't had any problems lately. This has come out of the blue without any sort of warning at all. Which makes it even harder to figure it out. So I say we just drop the whole thing."

Kyle shook his head, "That's not going to happen. We're going to find out who the hell thought they could do this and not get away with it. We have to show them that we're in charge here."

"But there's nothing to go on? Look into every family that lives within a 300 mile radius? We probably won't be able to find them soon enough if not at all!" Leo said, starting to become annoyed with his nephew. Sure, he had handed the job as the boss to Kyle, but he was out of control, and now he was regretting it.

"Doesn't matter because whoever did this just set us back a week in shipment plans. We can't make a move again until the murder cases close down, or else police will think something suspicious is going on and then our asses will really be on the line."

"Our asses will be in even bigger trouble is someone catches the drift that we're looking for the family that could've caused this. We'll be in even more trouble than we asked for! So we should just let this go and intervene only when it comes back up.."

Kyle banged his fist on the table, "This is non negotiable!! The idiot that thought that they could overpower me is going to pay and I don't mean in shipments, and if this continues, they will be shut down, I don't care what I have to do. No one is going to cut me off, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let someone think that they can take me on!"

As much as Leo didn't want to admit it, Kyle was right. No one could possibly take over Kyle and the family, even if they tried they would be shut down as soon as they started. That was the way things had been for years, and Leo couldn't say that he was happy about it. No one had been hurt in those seven years, and that was because of Kyle. That determination and strategy in basketball reverberated into other things. But that revenge and that justification for the death of Manny took a toll on his nephew.

He nodded slowly, "Fine, whatever you think is best. I still have to meet with Daryll at the house to see what all is going on. When we know that, it shouldn't be hard to cut their plans off."

Kyle nodded, "Good, and once we find out what family they're from, we'll know how to deal."

Leo shrugged, "Whatever you say Kyle."

"Don't act like you have no choice in this," Kyle said bitterly. "You didn't have to hand me the reigns, nor did you have to approach me with it, but here I am beause I thought it was the right thing to do. I put my whole future and threw it away because my loyalty was with you. So don't dare and try to pin this on me, because from the way I'm looking at it, I'm doing you a favor."

The five just shook their heads as they saw Kyle walk out of the backroom and out of the meeting, clearly wishing that this conference hadn't even been planned, because now they were all taunted with the past and what could have been. But they couldn't be mad at Kyle, because he was right. He was doing them a favor, and none of them wanted to end up cold and heartless like what had become of their own blood.

As soon as the cool air hit his face, Kyle immediately felt alleviated of everything negative that had creeped into his veins prior to leaving in a hurry. He had to get out of there. To him, it was like he was being blamed for trying to keep his family safe, and Kyle would never feel sorry for that, no matter how ungrateful they were.

He scanned down his contacts on his Blackberry until he reached his dad's number. He couldn't exactly say his father was supportive of his decision in the first place. Michael Sammet knew that there was no way to convince his son otherwise, so he let him do what he felt was right. Because of that, Kyle had asked his father to move somewhere safe, and somewhere he could live comfortably and do what he wanted. The only place that Mike could think of was Hawaii, and he had lived there for 6 years. Yeah, it sounded a little bit more drastic, but Mike was glad to do whatever it took to keep the weight off his son. Plus, Hawaii had awesome golf courses, and his father couldn't wait to check them out.

Whenever Kyle was bummed out or scared about something, he would call his dad. After Manny's death, Kyle's relationship with his family had been somewhat tarnished. They still talked, and Kyle still loved them, but he would never be able to understand their uneasiness and calmness about threats. And something told him he would never get the answer.

"Hey Dad," Kyle greeted over the phone.

"_Hey Kyle. How are things going over there?"_

Kyle sighed, "Not so good, Dad. Things are going, well, complicated."

"_What's exactly complicated?"_

"Everybody's ganging up on me, telling me how to run things. If I'm not mistaken, I'd have thought they came to me wanting to take over as the boss. They seem to think that they won't get hurt or nothing will happen. Someone tried to ambush our shipment the other day, and Uncle Leo said that we should just let it go. I'm sorry but I'm not about to do that and let them get away with it so they can go after another shipment."

"_Did you voice your opinions to Leo and consider why he wanted to back down, or did you just shut everything he said down like you usually do?"_

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Wow Dad, thanks for the support."

"_Well honestly I don't support what you're doing, and you know that. But the point of the matter is, they're your family, not your little workers where you can order them around. And don't forget that you accepted the job, they never forced it on you..."_

"That's not the point! They tried to guilt me into doing it, they came to me! They made it sound like because I wasn't there that I was the reason Manny was murdered that night. So I'm busting my ass day in and day out trying to make things better and shut down the people that are threats, now if I hadn't done that, our whole family would've been murdered the first year! I'm doing what I have to do for the people I care about, and frankly I don't see the crime in that."

"_There is no crime in that. It's the way you go about it Kyle. You're popping your top and yelling at the people who you're supposed to be protecting, now does that really make them feel safe and confident in you?"_

"It's worked for the past seven years," Kyle stated simply.

"_But that's not the point either. What you've been doing for seven years is not good, and I've told you this before. What goes on with the organization is none of my business, so I'm not really in the position to talk. But all I'm saying is that you can't be rude to your family, because they're the people you're trying to keep safe. So instead of shouting and yelling, talk calmly and rationally."_

"Yeah, I'll try my best," Kyle said quietly, knowing he could follow through all of a day.

"_That's all I ever ask of you. I gotta head over to the range in a few, so I'll talk to you later."_

"Alright thanks, bye."

There was only so much that Kyle could handle in terms of his job. He could nver guarantee that he would never disrespect of offend his family, because he would never be able to handle his temper when it came to keeping people safe. In some way Kyle knew that he was blaming his family for the way his life turned around, but he would never admit that out loud because maybe he would have to come to terms with it, and he didn't want to let it go. He didn't want to let _her_ go.

"Where to, sir?" his driver asked from the front.

Kyle thought for a moment. He didn't want to go back to his penthouse, seeing as his house keeper was probably still in the process of cleaning.

"Let's go to the Tower," he said, looking out the window, the glum, grey morning reflecting his attitude.

The Giovanni Tower has been built and finished two years ago. Kyle never knew that coffee beans could've made you so much money. But when he took over the business, it didn't stop at just coffee. He had extended it into a chain of coffee shops in Massachusetts and supplied ships and other resources to ship products overseas. It was a ton of work, but it did pay a big fat bundle, and it was actually legal.

Going over the blueprints years before, he considered the whole safety factor. Anyone could have had a shotgun ready from any angle on the street, you could've easily gotten killed. So he paid off all the buildings within a 3 mile radius of the Tower to not even let a stranger into the building. They had obliged, therefore things were well in that area. Millions of dollars worth of bullet proof windows covered basically everything that windows were used for.

Guards were stationed at the entrances and the exits. Another thing being that you could only enter certain offices and other places with your fingerprint. Kyle had composed a list of people that could enter his office and converse and meet with him, and if you weren't on the list, Kyle had to leave his business meeting or something of that nature and determine whether he wanted to give this person the time of day. It worked out for the last two years, and he didn't think he would ever encounter a problem.

His office was just as edgy as his own penthouse. A long, black steel desk settled itself in the far center overlooking the city and guest chair sofas right in front. There were shelves of books and different things about business. A plasma television had been mounted onto the wall in front of his leather couches. Settled in it's own mini entertainment center was an Xbox 360 with two stacks of different games. It was funny, after everything that had happened, all the stuff he's done and all the pain he inflicted, Kyle still loved his video games.

He took off his jacket settled on his couch, excitement creeping up on him, but no one would ever be able to tell. He rolled up his sleeves and slipped in one of his many NBA games he had collected over the years. It was times like these the old Kyle came back, but only for a short time, because then work called, and he couldn't afford to be giddy over it.

About thirty minutes later, his team was winning by thirty two points when he heard a quiet but stern knock at his door. He rolled his eyes, wishing whoever that was would leave.

"Go away. I'm busy!" he yelled from his spot of the couch not taking his eyes off the TV.

Five seconds later he heard a knocking noise again, but this time a little more louder and a bit more longer. He sighed in aggravation, which had been a reoccuring thing ever since this morning. He threw his controller on the couch and started towards the door, saying a prayer for whoever interrupted him. His short fuse had proven to be a thing of avoidance with anyone that worked for him.

He swung the door open to reveal his secretary, Charlotte, standing there with a half scared half confused look on her face. Charlotte had been working for him ever since the Towers opened, and she had proven to be an intelligent women. Well, intelligent enough to know when he didn't want to be bothered. He could've swept her off her feet and had her in bed by the end of her first day, but she was good at what she did and co workers did talk.

"What is it, Charlotte? I thought I said I was busy," Kyle demanded, leaning against the door.

"Yes I heard you the first time, sir. But you have a guest in the lobby who would like to speak to you," she said.

"Are they on the list?" Kyle asked. God, did he constantly have to pull teeth for answers?

She shook her head, "No, I double checked. But they were insistent that they speak with you."

He sighed heavily, "Did they say what their name was?"

"No, all they said was that they knew you from when you went to high school together," she informed him, looking at him strangely. Charlotte had worked for Kyle ever since the Towers were opened, and she never knew anything of his personal life, let along growing up.

His eyes froze, looking straight at Charolotte's face, not wanting to believe her, but knowing that what she was saying was true. Half of himself wanting to get any more information out of her, the other half wanting to just slam the door on her face and not speak to anyone from Tree Hill, some things were just better that way.

"Alright, tell them I'll be there in a moment," he said slowly before closing the door softly. He collapsed on his couch, running a hand over his face. As far as he knew, everyone had remained in Tree Hill or somewhere else, not Boston. He didn't even remember hearing anyone being interested in Boston at all, which was one of the reasons why he was relieved that the family had moved here in the first place. He would never had a run in with anyone important to him.

Faces raced past his brain, wondering who it was that had came to see him. Slowly, he stood up and walked out of his office and down the hall. Whoever it was knew all the details of his story, which left only a few people. He could see his employees look at him from the corner of his eye, seeing their boss as disturbed and confused was starting to worry them because most likely he would be taking it out on them.

He gave another heavy sigh before turning the corner leading into the lobby. Kyle knew in his heart that whoever this person was, they were from Tree Hill, which meant that he would be pulled back into his old life, again. But this time he wasn't so sure it was a good thing.


	2. Wreckless Intent

**Lalez** - Actually there are two stories that lead up to this one lol. They are both available at my profile. It is kind of necessary to read to understand a lot of things that are being brought back up. But hey, if you think you can follow it then by all means.

I'm somewhat disappointed that i only got one review. It really disheartens me but i guess i updated at the wrong time or something. But whatever, i really like the way i have this story going, and hopefully people will take the time and read the other ones that went before this. But this story is my favorite one out of the whole series. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Wreckless Intent

He couldn't help but feel his stomach jump, seeing his old friend again. It had been years, and yes, their friendship had been strained for seven years, and even before that, they were a bit rocky. But still, alot had happened between them, and Kyle couldn't help but feel happy.

"Rachel," he stated, leaning against the entry way, still trying to believe that she was actually here. She still looked the same, except maybe even more bitchy and rich than he remembered, but the one thing Kyle always admired about Rachel was the fact that she was her own person and she would stay that way. If only he knew his own self.

"Hey Kyle, it's been a long time," she smirked. This morning Rachel had no intention of visiting any old friend, let alone one that walked away. But she had been walking in the inner city of Boston, and she came across this seemingly interesting building. It was all high tech and seemed very important. It was then she realized it was Kyle's own company, one that he had left his old life for.

"Yeah, it's been awhile," he said, still staring intently at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, aren't you going to give me a hug? I am pretty damn hot you know."

"Oh yeah, that sounds more like you," he laughed as he hugged his old friend. "Its good to see you Rachel."

"Everyone's glad to see me," she shrugged. "And you don't look so bad yourself Kyle," she said, pinching his cheeks, "That five o'clock shadow looks good on you."

"Thanks. Let's go to my office," he said leading her into the long hallway, seeing his employees' heads poking our of their offices and whispering to one another, wondering what this woman meant to their strict boss.

"Now this is more like it," Rachel said, standing in the middle of his office.

"Yeah, well, this is my life now," Kyle said, his hands in his pockets. Originally when Kyle had left, he left with the intention of never seeing his friends from Tree Hill ever again. In his mind, it was better that way, things didn't get too complicated. But now that Rachel Gattina was here in Boston, in his office, he was crazy to think they could catch up and not have her once mentioning the reason he left and how he left.

"Some life, huh? I walked past this building and I knew whoever owned this place was rolling in dough," she said.

"I guess I'm doing well, for someone that sells imported coffee beans," Kyle shrugged. "So obviously you know what I've been up to, what's been going on with you?" he asked, taking a water pitcher and pouring some into a pristine glass.

"Well I majored in business and marketing and then after college I kind of found myself getting into modeling and acting. I'm here in Boston for this spread for Vogue and then I'm guest starring in this one series," she explained.

"That sounds great. I always knew you were going to do something like that," Kyle said.

"Yeah, you should've been there when I modeled in my first shoot. Everyone was so excited they threw a party and everything..." she trailed.

"That's good that you're making it big. I think everyone was kind of destined for bigger things than Tree Hill you know," he smiled, thinking back to his old friends.

"Yeah, but how are you?" She asked, sitting in the chair across from him.

He shrugged, "Rach you already know what I've been up to the past seven years."

"Not that. I meant, are you happy?"

He stared out into space, "I don't know. It's weird because I never thought I would've been living this life. It's the last thing I expected to be doing."

"You're not the only one," Rachel said. "Kyle, why did you leave like that?"

Kyle sighed, "Rachel, I really don't--"

"No Kyle, you can't not give me an explanation. I've been wondering the same thing everybody's been wondering for the past seven years. It wasn't fair to any of us for you to just one day leave without telling anybody."

"I know that. But you don't understand what was going on at the time. And if I could do it all over again I would change some things, but I can't and there's nothing else I can say."

"That's bullshit. There's a bunch of things you could've said. You could've called someone, anyone to let us know that you were at least okay. God Haley almost had a heart attack when she found out about that shootout a couple of years ago."

His head shot up, "You guys heard about that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course we did, it was all over the news in just about every state. What the hell are you thinking doing that? You could've died that night Kyle and never saw us ever again, and all we had to remember of you was someone that walked out of our lives without a single notice."

"You guys weren't supposed to know about that. And I'm doing this because I have to, when you're in Rachel, you're in and there's nothing I can do that can change that. I left and that's on me, and I know that. Rachel, you could never fully understand why I do what I do, and I don't even know myself. But this is the life I chose, and this is the life I have now," he explained.

She looked at him, "How'd you get to this? I mean, you had the dream life ahead of you. You were going to play basketball and make money off of that. You were supposed to watch Haley and Nathan have their second child. You were supposed to be there when Peyton had a child. You were supposed to be happily married and have children, with Brooke. What happened?"

He felt like a brick had pegged his heart, and it didn't feel good. Rachel was right, he could've had that life, the one that he had wanted right from the start. It was something that was so close he could practically feel and taste it. But it had been stolent right from under him in a matter of hours, and he was gone.

"Life happened," he replied. "Believe me Rachel I had no intention of leaving the way I did. I didn't even plan on leaving period. But like you know, my cousin died and my family needed me. And at the time I had no idea what I was getting myself into, I thought I was just going to help out and that would be it. But it wasn't. It ended up being more than I had ever thought of."

"What happened with Brooke? What'd she think about it?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "She never, said anything about it?"

She shook her head, "Never. She hasn't mentioned you in years, no one has, doesn't mean we stopped thinking about you though."

He nodded, "Anyways, Brooke respected that I wanted to be there for my family after Manny died, but she didn't want me to go, the last thing she wanted me to do was take over a mob organization. But she knew that it was something I had to do, but she still wouldn't let it go. So, the night I left, Brooke wanted me to choose between you guys and this life."

"And you chose this life," she declared for him.

"I wish I didn't have to. But I was in a tough position, I wish you guys understood that. Our family was too weak to do anything, let along protect everyone else. I was their last hope. If I had stayed in Tree Hill, my whole family would've been killed off in a matter of months, maybe weeks."

Rachel sat back and looked at her old friend. He had sure changed in a matter of years, some good, some bad. She some what understood what Kyle did and why he did it, but it still didn't help the way everyone felt when he vanished without a trace.

"I understand what you had to do. You made probably one of the hardest decisions ever. But it still kind of sucks that we just lost you like that. Nathan went back into his asshole stage for a little bit. Peyton spent more and more time drawing and listening to her emo music. And I don't really think I should get into Brooke."

He groaned, putting his head in his hands, "Rachel, why did you have to say that?"

Rachel grimaced, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it out loud like that. Mainly I was talking to myself. But honestly Kyle, did you really think that you would leave and she wouldn't have been heart broken about it?"

"Of course I knew she was heart broken! Why do you think I wanted to get as far away as I could? It kills me that I hurt Brooke like that, but, I had to leave, for my family's sake and for you guys'. Believe me, if I could've had both worlds, I would. But I couldn't risk you guys getting hurt, especially with James just being born. I couldn't do that do you guys, or to myself."

"From the looks of it, you did more to yourself than you did to us."

He shrugged, "Either way I lost in the end."

"Was it worth it?"

"Sometimes, but not really. I mean, of course I'm happy that my family is safe and that they're healthy. But Rachel I loved the direction my life was going in, and if I had a chance to have that back, I would give anything."

Both were silent, mulling over their first conversation in years. Rachel sighed quietly to herself, realizing how bitter sweet this whole situation was. Kyle wasn't happy, that was certain, but she could never tell him the thing she had been battling with herself the whole time.

"So I'm guessing you don't want me telling anybody that I saw you huh?" Rachel said, going back to her care free self.

"You know, that might not be the best thing at the moment, or like, ever. But there's no point in asking me this because I know you can't keep your trap shut."

"Shut up. Just because you're some hot mob boss now doesn't mean you can insult me like that."

"Well just because you're some hot model now doesn't mean I actually have to listen to you," he said, crossing his arms.

She smirked, "Touche. Anyways, I better get going, I have an early flight back to Tree Hill in about an hour."

He looked at her sadly. Him and Rachel had never even really been that close, and he was dreading having to part with her so soon after seven years. But this was another reminder of why he could never see his friends again, because if would be that harder to leave, and there was nothing he could do. Seeing Rachel was like making a lifeline call. You wanted it, and you sure as hell needed it, but eventually that call ended.

"Yeah you might want to head out about now," he said, walking her down the hall and back into the lobby, "there's a Red Sox game tonight and traffic here is a bitch."

"Thanks for the warning," she laughed as they stood facing each other.

"Thanks for stopping by. I know I left with the intention of never seeing anyone again, but despite that I'm really glad that you came by. It's nice to know that you guys are happy."

She nodded, "Yeah we're good. Some days are better than others."

"I know. Did Peyton really have a baby?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face.

Rachel nodded more enthusiastically, "Oh yeah, believe me she was just as surprised as everyone else. Brandon David Jagielski."

"Not only that, but she and Jake got married too?" He asked incredulously.

"Not exactly. Well, they're engaged anyway. Their wedding's in a couple of months," she said, studying his face.

He nodded, "Wow, that's really something. Who would've thought...."

"Yeah, that seems to be a reoccuring question isn't it?"

They were interrupted by a tall man in a plain black suit with an envelope in his hand and a smug grin on his face at the sight of Rachel. Kyle rolled his eyes, just when he was brought back down to earth, Daryll showed up.

"Mr. Giovanni, I'm sorry of interrupt you, but I believe we have some business to discuss," he said, looking at Rachel.

"Yes we do, give me a moment," he said before walking Rachel to the elevator.

"Well, I guess this is it," she said, giving him her ever so annoying smirk.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" he said as he wrapped his arms around his old friend.

She nodded, but looked him sternly in the eye, "Hey you too. I swear if I open up my morning paper and see your face on it, you're going to wish you were dead."

He smirked, "I'll try my best."

The elevator dinged as Rachel stepped through. Kyle was already talking to that man and his face went from boyish and happy to immediately serious and guarded. She took her cell phone out of her purse and quickly pressed the button for her camera. She zoomed in and quickly snapped a picture of him just before the doors closed.

She viewed the picture, smiling. Talking to Kyle after all these years had been a good thing, it made her see that maybe Kyle wasn't that much different. But it only took the look of business for Rachel to realize just how different Kyle really was.

* * *

Kyle walked back to his office with Daryll close behind him. Gone was the happy man that everyone briefly caught a glimpse of, in its place was the successful business man that everyone had been used to.

"Who was that woman you were speaking with?" Daryll asked, sitting in one of the chairs across from Kyle.

He glared at him, "Is it really any of your business? You came here to give me the low down on how the BPD is taking this whole shipment thing."

Daryll nodded and began to open up the envelope in his hand, "Well, from the looks of it they're doing everything they can to figure out the inside story on the shipment heist, but so far there's no proof of anything, which is making the Commissioner very pissed as you can imagine."

Kyle smirked. David Cummings had been the Police Commissioner ever since Kyle had decided to stake territory in Boston. They had quite a relationship, if you wanted to call it that. Cummings had been on Kyle's ass ever since the first encounter. No matter how hard he tried, David could never ever get any sort of evidence of mob activity from Kyle's end, and it pissed him off quite a bit.

"I can imagine. So there's absolutely no evidence that anything happened?"

"Not at the moment, no," Daryll replied.

"Does Cummings have men stationed on the Harbor?" he asked, looking out into the city.

"For the moment yes, but give it a couple of more days and the case will be closed. There's no way the mayor is going to let Cummings ride this thing out without any evidence."

Kyle nodded, not really interesting in business. Not like he had been all these years, but it didn't take his mind away from the quiet town he left behind.

"Are you okay, sir?" Daryll asked, staring suspiciously at Kyle.

He nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm fine. Just keep me updated on what's been happening. You can go now."

Daryll nodded before leaving, wondering what everyone in the Giovanni Towers had been wondering. What in the hell had happened to their boss? Did it have something to do with the mysterious woman that had entered not even an hour ago? Or was it just a coincidence. One thing was for sure, their boss wasn't as cold as they thought he was.

He glanced at his watch, 7:48. How the hell had the way gone by that fast? If he wanted, he could make it to Christopher's Lounge, but something in himself just wanted to go home and maybe watch the Red Sox game, even though he knew nothing about baseball.

* * *

So maybe Kyle was right, Rachel could never keep her trap shut. About 30 minutes ago Rachel was got off the plane from Boston and was already going 70 mph to head to Peyton's house, eager to tell them who she saw on her trip.

It occurred to the redhead that some might not be that happy to know that she had seen and talked to Kyle, but if anybody she knew Peyton would. Being friends with Peyton was something that she had never expected, but since Brooke had reunited with Peyton, it was inevitable that they were to have some kind of friendship. Another one was Haley. Rachel didn't know how that happened either, but she was at the hospital when Haley gave birth to her second son, Tommy Jonathon Scott and for his christening.

She stepped out of her car and walked slowly to Peyton and Jake's house. Now that she was right at their door, she didn't know how she would go about it. Rachel didn't even know if it would change anything, let alone even solve unresolved matters.

Pushing the front door open, Rachel was met with the loud television on with Spongebob Squarepants. But it wasn't like she expected anything less. Peyton said it was a way for Brandon to "express himself," whatever the hell that meant. Jake played along with it, even though he would probably never be able to understand it, but that was his soon to be wife.

"Aunt Rachel!" Brandon called from his place on the couch. Brandon was the spitting image of Peyton, all the way down to her taste in music. The basketball thing was also a little factor from Jake.

"Hey kiddo, where's your mom at?" Rachel asked.

"She's in the backyard with Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, Tommy, and James," Brandon replied, his eyes already glued to the television set like Rachel wasn't even there.

She rolled her eyes and walked through the kitchen and into the patio set where everybody was, sipping lemonade and playing ping pong.

"Aww well isn't this cute," she said cheerfully as she closed the sliding door and settled herself into a seat.

"Rachel, when did you get back into town?" Haley asked, burping Tommy over her shoulder.

"Just a couple of hours ago actually. I rushed right over here," she said, pulling her laptop out of her briefcase.

"Oh just so you could see us again?" Peyton asked sarcastically, not wanting to go a minute without smartassing Rachel.

"Haha very funny biatch," she said, attaching her cell phone to her laptop using a USB cable. Nathan stared at her curiously.

"Okay so you like, just got home and you're already turning on your computer?" he asked.

Rachel nodded, "Actually yeah, I had well, I had an experience while I was in Boston."

Haley snorted, "I bet you did. So exactly what kind of experience did you have?"

The picture of Kyle loaded up onto the screen. Rachel stared at it intently before looking over at the group. She was starting to have second thoughts. If everyone seemed to be doing fine, then what was the point? But then on the other hand, Kyle was their best friend, and sure, he left without notice, but Rachel knew that Kyle was looking at a bigger picture than what he started out with.

"Umm, well, you could call it a, reminiscent one," she stated clearly, looking up at the three of them.

"Okay, well, what kind of a reminiscent experience did you have?" Peyton asked, suddenly interested in what Rachel was saying.

"I ran into an old friend that's all," she said slyly. "And it was nice to see them again after all these years and stuff. So yeah, Boston was a good experience."

"Really? You saw an old friend? That's cool, do we know who it is?" Nathan asked.

Rachel grimaced, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Rachel stop beating around the bush. Who did you see?" Haley asked.

"Okay, well before I tell you, I think you guys should think about it before I tell you guys. I didn't really go in looking for this person, actually I thought it had to be a mistake or something, but that's just how it happened," Rachel explained.

"So this is seriously starting to freak me out. Who the heck did you see?" Peyton asked.

Rachel sighed, "Well, I might as well just show you." She maximized the picture before turning her laptop around.

* * *

Alright, so maybe he didn't end up at home like he had planned. If his morning had been bad, his afternoon had turned out to be a lot more aggravating than he had hoped. Turns out employees do talk, and the more they talked, the more annoyed Kyle got, and the more drunk he wanted to get. Even worse, SHE was in the newest issue of People magazine, showing her more than fabulous new clothing line and couture fashion show that was taking place in New York in the next few days.

He leaned back in his seat, wanting to feel the clear glass filled with a double scotch single malt. He had never been the person to drink everyday, but things had changed, and so had his desire for alcohol.

"How much longer until we get there?" Kyle called from the backseat, feeling his head already breaking out into a migraine.

"We'll be approaching Christopher's Lounge in about 5 minutes sir," his driver Milo called from the front, the annoyance in his eyes visible through the rear view mirrior.

Kyle sighed, hopefully Christopher would already have his usual spot vacant and ready.

Christopher Savage had been a business partner of Kyle's ever since he took over Boston's territory. Chris was looking over Cambridge, which wasn't a very successful place to hold business, but then there was the Lounge. Four years prior Kyle had a little run in with Chris, who was scouting for newer and better territory. Of course, Kyle was pissed and held him within a millimeter of his life. Luckily, Chris was better with his mouth than he was with his own business. Christopher's Lounge proved to be a place of relaxation, along with Kyle getting free drinks every time he came, which was almost every night.

Every night he got drunk, and every night he had a woman in his bed before the cock crowed. It wasn't something he had made a mission to go out and do every single night, but soon after his take over it had been almost mandatory. Being a mob boss was difficult, and it took more than business classes to know what it was all about. It was stressful, and it made him angry beyond belief on a daily basis, but after all, he asked for it.

Up until this very day Kyle would never understand the attraction to mob bosses. It seemed like everytime he stepped into a room women flaunted themselves in front of him, like they wanted to be his next one night stand and be dropped like a bad habit the next morning. To him it seemed like complete insecurity and stupidity, but he conintued to let them. Why, he would never know, just like he would never know why he popped his top eight times a day.

"Kyle, how are you doing my man?!" Chris called to Kyle as soon as he stepped out of the car, with his two guards following him.

"The usual, Chris, which is exactly why I'm here. I'm pissed off and in dire need of a drink," Kyle said boredly.

"You've come to the right place. You're place is already ready with your drinks already being prepared," Chris said, leading them to the corner of the Lounge. It had been known fact that since Kyle was keeping Chris alive, he would get the nicest place. A series of red couches formed a square around a clear glass table. Kyle slid into one while his two guards, Alex and Damon.

All three of them begun to take out steel titanium guns and rest them on top of the table. Carrying a gun was something Kyle never thought he'd have to do on a daily basis also. But, if it protected you, why not? And so far Chris had 5 technicalities where a shoot out broke out, Kyle and his men being involved in two of them.

Kyle pulled his Blackberry out and begun to type away in reply to numerous messages that he'd received within the first twenty minutes he had been gone.

Ever since his meeting earlier in the morning, his uncle had failed to let him know anything about what was going on so far, which meant that he was still pissed at him. But Uncle Leo would get over it, he would have to because no matter how aggravated he got, Kyle knew his uncle would gladly take Kyle's crap if he didn't have to be the boss again.

He considered sometimes even handing the position to him, just to spite his uncle, but Kyle wasn't going to do that. Call it his selfless act for the decade, but he wouldn't do that to his uncle, better him than anybody else.

He looked across at his guards, who were looking around the area, anything to keep them from doing anything that would piss Kyle off. Earlier in the week they had failed to escort his 10 year old cousin to the doctor, which meant that Erica had to go to the doctor with her mother Angela as her only protection, which to be perfectly honest, wasn't much.

Kyle had called them to do bitch work for one day, being ordered at the hands of his younger relatives. Then they had to watch every single shipment that came in and went out of the Boston Harbor, one slip up, and they'd be thrown into that very Harbor. Alex didn't know if Kyle meant it or not, but Damon knew better than to question Kyle's threats.

"Here's your drinks, Mr. Giovanni," a waitress said, balancing three glasses on one tray.

Kyle put his Blackberry back in his jacket pocket and eyed his drink before taking a look at the waitress. Now, he had definitely never seen her around Christopher's before, most likely this was her first day. She had cascading brown hair and her red blouse unbuttoned half way down, her black skirt ending on her mid thigh, and her fishnet stockings overly visible.

"So, is this your first day here?" Kyle asked, his eyes already dark with mischief and his smirk slightly visible.

She nodded nervously, "Yes sir, actually it's my first night. I just started an hour ago."

He nodded slowly, taking her beauty in. There was something so familiar about her. "Got a name?"

"It's Alicia," she said, her cheeks already blushing.

"Well, Alicia, what are your plans for later on tonight?" he asked, taking a sip of his scotch, letting it trail down his throat with ease.

"Nothing, at least I don't think so," she said, balancing her tray on her hip, clearly a nervous wreck to all the people around her.

He nodded understandably, "Well, looks like you have plans now."

"Really? With who?" She unsuccesfully said, trying to sound like she was used to this, when for all Kyle knew she was from some small town trying to make it big. But he really didn't care.

He shrugged, "Me," and took a gulp of his drink.

* * *

Five minutes had passed, and no one had said one single word. Haley had long let Tommy crawl out of her arms and wander back inside, most likely watching cartoons with Brandon, not that any one was really paying attention at the moment.

What words were there to say? There was Kyle, on Rachel's computer, alot different from when they last saw him. What was there to think? Anger, happiness, resentment?

Rachel sat behind her laptop, wondering what this could possibly mean for the old gang. Haley stared at the screen, her face reading sadness but yet hapiness. Peyton's wore a shocked, like she didn't believe it at all. Nathan had a solemn look, hardened, but a bit of hopefulness.

"Well? Isn't anybody going to say anything?" Rachel asked.

Haley raised her eyebrows, "Wow, you really saw him."

She nodded, "In the flesh. I was just as surprised myself."

"Maybe you shouldn't have went and saw him. The way he left, didn't seem like he wanted to be found," Nathan said, his arms crossed.

"You're right, and I pointed that out to him--"

"And?" Nathan demanded.

She sighed, "It's something that none of us will ever be able to understand, but I sort of get why he did it. More of a matter of safety than selfishness. Sure, he was still in the wrong, but could you really blame him?"

Nathan scoffed, "Of course you would take his side. Rachel, the point is that Kyle left, one day he was here and then the next he was gone with Brooke having a nervous breakdown. Honestly I don't really care if he left for the right reasons, he left and there's nothing he can do to change that."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Nathan stop being an ass. It's not like he didn't tell us because he hated us or anything. You out of everyone knew how important and how serious his situation was, and now you sit here and act like you have no idea what was going on, when you were clearly the first one."

Nathan glared at Rachel before looking over at Haley, "What do you think about all this?"

Haley shrugged, "Well, I think it's awesome that Rachel saw him. At least we know he's alive. But, Rachel's right, what Kyle did was wrong, and maybe to him he thought it was the right thing. I just, I can't stop looking at his face in that picture. It's like it's him, but it's not him."

They all turned their attention back to the computer screen. Haley was right. You could see him and automatically know it was Kyle, but even though it was him, he was as different as he was the same.

Peyton, who had been silent the whole time, laid her hands on her chin, "Man, what happened to him?"

Rachel shrugged, "I wish I knew."

"How was he when you talked to him?" Peyton asked, now desperate to know anything about Kyle's life, other than newspaper articles she had seen in the previous years.

Rachel smiled, "It was interesting because it seemed like he was never nice to anyone. I swear when we were walking back to his office every single employee turned their heads like they had never seen him like that before."

Haley laughed softly to herself while Peyton smiled, and Nathan looked out the window, his eyes slightly softer than before.

"But when I was talking to him, it was like I was talking to the same person he was before. Like, sure he looked intimidating and that darkness in his eyes just completely went away. Then this one guy came up to us when I was about to leave, and he went straight back to that serious and guarded person."

"I find that really hard to imagine, though," Haley said.

"You find it hard? It took me like 5 minutes to come to terms with it. But I really couldn't help it, so I snapped a picture." Rachel continued to stare at the three of them, still wondering if she was doing the right thing.

"This is way too bizarre for an afternoon lemonade," Peyton said, pushing her glass out of her way.

Rachel tapped her foot, "Well? What does this mean for you guys? Because if you ask me, this is a freaking breakthrough. Nathan don't give me that look, because I know we never talked about it, but we all wondered where the hell he's been, and now we know where he is."

"Only problem is, he's not the same person anymore," Haley stated. "But you're right, this is a bit shocking and exciting at the same time. There was a time when I had no idea if I would ever see him again."

"But if he didn't tell us then, that means that he didn't want to be found. So, we do nothing," Nathan said, getting up from his chair and walking back into the house.

Rachel sighed, "Yeah, I knew this was kind of a bad idea. I mean, it's not like Kyle could just leave and we all wouldn't be a bit mad about it."

"Rachel it's not your fault. I mean, I'm glad you told us. But I'm not exactly sure if we should do anything, or just leave things the way they are."

"I can't do that," Peyton said. "I can't just go on with life all the while knowing that one of the most important people in my life is now living in Boston as a mob boss, and there's nothing that I'm going to do about it."

Rachel nodded, "I just had to tell you guys though. I mean, it was so exciting seeing him again after all this time. It was like all the anger and the resentment I had towards him completely went away."

"Because you saw him?"

"No, because I knew that it was something he didn't want. We all know what it's like to do something you don't want to do, but you do it anyway, no matter how much it hurts. He's stuck in that place, has been for seven years."

There was a moment of silence, all thinking the exact same thing for the second time that day. It also occurred to Rachel on her way back to Tree Hill, but she had left it back in her mind, telling herself that she would worry about it when she got here. But it could never be contained, not with Haley and Peyton.

"I know it's great that we all know where Kyle's been and all, but there's one eency little bit problem, and I think we all know what it is."

"That's evident. But I'm definitely not saying anything," Rachel said, putting her hands up in the air.

"Are you kidding? Nobody's saying anything about you seeing Kyle," Peyton demanded, her eyes as big as saucers.

"But don't you think she would find out eventually? I mean, it's not like anyone can keep a secret around here," Haley said, already fully experienced that secrets didn't stay secrets for long.

"Well, we're going to have to try in this situation. Brooke cannot know that you saw Kyle," Peyton said gravely, Haley nodding seriously.

Rachel sighed heavily, knowing that this was going to be a challenge. Brooke was a pitiful wreck after Kyle had up and left. Didn't really help matters when the shootout had broken out in every single paper on the east, which resulted in Rachel paying off the paperboy to avoid her house for a week. Lord only knew the black cloud that would descend upon the town.


	3. Blur the Edges

**Blurring the Edges**

After all these years, the mansion held it's amount of his memories. Every single stairwell, every single room reminded him of his dead son, dead. He could say it made him happy to know that Manny's memories were still around, but it didn't. It only caused him more trouble, alot more sleepness nights, and a bit of anger towards someone who shouldn't take any sort of blame.

Leo remembered it like it was yesterday instead of seven years ago. There wasn't even a hint of mob activity going on around the area. Manny was sitting at the breakfast table with a happy look on his face before leaving to head to a meeting discussing the trade between a family stationed in the Carribbean. He was going to make that deal too, no doubt. And then he was just gone.

With Manny being gone, it not only left a hole in their hearts, but it left a hole period. Without the four cousins together, the organization as well as the family would cease to exist. Their minds were turning, trying to pick up the pieces of their business while picking up pieces of their heart also. And then it hit him.

It was the night after his death, the night before the funeral. It was raining, more like pouring. Leo was sitting in his office, like he had the whole day, mulling over just about every single thing in his life. He scanned his brain for any sort of hint of clue as to what the hell he was supposed to do, because he surely hadn't been prepared for this. He was supposed to be done, not in the line of fire anymore, but it seemed like he was now than he had been when he was running the show. Next to Manny there were his cousins, Tony, Miguel, and Raymond. Without Manny, it seemed like handling the business was going to be harder than ever.

Then he thought of his other nephew, Kyle. It seemed at the time that Kyle was going to do great things, just not like what Leo had hoped for. He would be damned if he asked Kyle for help, especially protaining to this. He couldn't do it, no matter how much he needed him he swore to himself he wouldn't let the same thing happen to Kyle. But, there was more to it now than just him, it was his whole family.

He looked up to see his brother, Dominic, enter the office. Dominic was the youngest, but in situations like this proved to be the smartest and the calmest, which showed in his son, Tony.

Dominic settled himself in one of the chair before sighing, "When's this thing going to end, Leo?"

Leo knew what he was talking about. It had been the same thing his wife and even himself had been asking for the past seven years, and he had yet to come up with an answer, or at least a plausable one.

He shrugged, "I wish I knew."

"It will end when he says it will end," a solemn voice said from the doorway.

Tony entered the room and stood behind the chair his father was sitting in. Ever since Manny's death, all of them needed to step up, and Tony had proved to that. He wasn't running the show, but he knew when you be quiet and when to speak up. In this case, that was the smartest move anyone could make surrounding Kyle.

"I'm afraid that might have to be the conclusion," Leo said.

"What other choice do we have? It's either take it or be taken out," Tony answered, sitting down in another chair.

Dominic shook his head, "This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out. Never in a million years did I think I would look upon a nephew in fear. Now here I am, not even wanting to say hello to my own blood."

"It's not your fault. Kyle let himself get taken over by this, and honestly I can't blame him."

"Yes, but his attitude towards us isn't something we can let him off with. It's disrespectful and it's stupid. I've tried to keep it from reaching Vivienne's ears, but I'm not sure how much longer I can go. He's getting worse," Leo said, rubbing his temples.

"I think the only thing we can do is figure out who tried to take over that shipment. Believe me, the sooner we get that out of the way, the better we'll all be," Tony said. "I got to go, I have a meeting with some people about that same thing."

"You have anymore information on it?" Leo asked from his desk.

Tony shook his head, "I won't know until this meeting. Daryll was supposed to meet with Kyle earlier today, but I really don't see the point in asking him tonight though. We all know where he is..."

Dominic checked his watch, "Ahhh yes, he's probably at the Lounge right now as we speak."

Leo snorted, "It's late Dominic. He's probably already back at the penthouse."

The three smirked at each other for the first time that day.

* * *

For the past hour or so, Kyle had found himself at a very ironic and very memorable place after all these years. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Although there were no more cheap popcorn objects, but a blank ceiling, with nothing but a mere bullet hole in the corner, which was caused by the sources of his own anger.

The waitress, Alicia, thought that he was joking. Well, he wasn't. She was a beautiful woman, and she was definitely in the dark about Kyle and what he did. After about the second year, he stopped feeling bad about kicking women out of his bed. First, they didn't belong there longer than he wanted them to, and second, nobody compared to _her._

He quietly got out of bed and pulled on sweatpants to conceal his naked form. He failed to put a shirt on, leaving a silver ring dangling from a chain gleaming on his chest. Kyle was used to it, it had been there for almost eight years, and he would never tell anyone who it was from and what it was for. It was his to keep in his heart. He checked the clock on his bedside, 3:26 A.M.

Walking into the dark kitchen, he turned the light on, dimming it slightly. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Normally, he would've kicked Alicia out and never seen her until the next night he went out to Christopher's. The same thing with the woman the other morning. He wished he could've just kicked both of them out and left to his own thoughts. But a force inside him, one that he hadn't felt in years slipped back into his mind overnight. Guilt.

He would feel bad right now if he just ripped the sheet from right under them, literally. Call it a certain change of heart, or maybe a return of heart? Opening the fridge, he chugged milk from the carton, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and closed it.

Settling on the couch, Kyle flipped through the channels, knowing that nothing would possibly be on early in the morning. He couldn't sleep, nor did he really want to. When he was awake he was on guard and when he was asleep, he wasn't, which left him to wishful dreams and complete disappointment when he woke up in the morning.

A rerun of Entertainment Tonight had filled the screen, numerous news of celebrities and their business being showed for the world to gossip and judge about. There wasn't really that much difference between his reputation around Boston, let alone any other near state.

The strong voice of Mary Hart filled the dark living room, _"Not only was Marc Jacobs present at Fashion Week, but Brooke Davis as well, who is rapidly becoming well known in the fashion world."_

His eyes glazed over as he watched the camera zoom in on her, her eyes watching the models walk back and forth on the cat walk. There was a sudden mischeivious gleam in her eye, like she was experiencing her dream, and there was no way anything felt better than that. It occurred to him why she wasn't making it in the big business sooner. If anything he thought she would've made her mark in the fashion world as soon as she got out. But it was only now had he seen her on television.

She looked just as beautiful as he remembered, if not more. Her hair cascaded down her face in chocolate brown curls, sidebangs threatening to cover her olive green eyes before she threw them back with an index finger. She was laughing along with someone on her left, probably just a stranger that she had never seen in her life, but was talking to them for the sake of it.

He wondered if she was happy, if she missed him like he missed her after all these years. In all hope, she hadn't thought of him since he left, and she was leading a happy life with everyone else back in Tree Hill. He hoped that, but it didn't mean he wanted it.

'_But apparently she wasn't alone on the side of the catwalk. Escorting her was the new face of literature, Lucas Scott, the author of The Unkindess of Ravens. The couple was seen coming in together and leaving together.' _The camera seemed to zoom in on the two of them, laughing and talking together. His hand was behind her chair, whispering something, causing her dimples to show.

And he was gone, well, at least for the moment. Kyle didn't know what it was, maybe he would never know, but one minutes he was listening to Mary Hart go on about Brooke and Lucas, and the next her voice droned out and he was standing, his fist through the screen and the television smashed on the hardwood floor, never to be repaired again. He could feel the blood starting to ooze down his hand, pain pumping through it but all he felt was numbness.

He heard footsteps and the ruffling of sheets coming from his bedroom, but he didn't pay attention. He kept on staring at the now destroyed television, and probably a few cracked knuckles.

"Kyle?" a voice said quietly from behind him.

Kyle nodded to the door, "You should leave," he said quietly.

She nodded before revealing herself from behind the door, already dressed in her clothes from the night, "Alright. I'll see you at the Lounge sometime?"

He didn't even answer before the door shut softly. Running a hand over his face, he was ruined but yet he found himself in his office on the floor, pulling out the worn cardboard box. He wasn't sure if he wanted to open it, let along see it, but he couldn't stop himself.

There were many instances where he just wanted to chuck it out the window, never to be in his mind or his home ever again. It was a nuisance, something that he couldn't shake. He wanted to get rid of it. But he couldn't, and he didn't plan on it until this very second.

Brooke was with Lucas now, and frankly Kyle didn't know why it surprised him, they were always going to have some kind of bond, and Lucas always had his nose in their business when they were together, the son of a bitch. He wanted to beat Lucas within an inch of his life. There was a feeling of pure betrayl and just complete anger shooting through his veins.

Maybe all along he was hoping that Brooke never got over him. Maybe he was hoping that she was miserable instead of happy. There were alot of things he probably hoped opposed from what was happening. He had no idea where to go from where he was. He always knew the next move to make, always 5 steps ahead of everything he ever did in his life. But right now, he didn't know what to do.

He peered over it, like something was going to pop up at him. He could make out certain items, like little posters she made for him on game days, and an empty pillow case, with her scent ensnaring his senses. There were some cards, some from birthdays and anniversaries, and others for no certain reason, just because she cared.

This box was what scared him the most, what with all it's memories and all the things that could've been but didn't. Kyle stuck his arm down the box, looking for something that broke his heart the most. He held it in his hand, remember how he gave it to her in the first place, and wanting to forget how he got it back. She had said she didn't want her promise ring because in her eyes he didn't love her as much as she thought he did. Which was total bullshit in his opinion.

Kyle would've done anything for her, he would've even died for her. Anything that would've made her happy or safe, he would've done, which was exactly why he led this life now, to keep her safe and to keep her life in check. Maybe Brooke would never understand that concept, but it was as clear as day to him.

He threw the ring back into the box and shoved the box back into the safe, not bothering to close it properly. Walking into his walk in closet, he was already in a pissed off mood. He pulled on jeans and a white t shirt, slipping his white Nikes on. Hanging on a hook was his leather jacket, which he snatched away. He slipped it on and took his gun from his dressed, slipping it into his waistband. Pulling out his phone, he pressed a button before bring it to his ear.

"Yes Mr. Giovanni?" a voice said from the other line.

"I'm going out for the night, make sure the Ducati is out when I get there," he said before hanging up. He didn't know what force pulled him out the door, but he knew that if he stayed there any longer, his penthouse would've been a war zone.

The elevator doors opened on the ground floor, and he saw his personal valet, Ric, with the keys in one hand, his black helmet in the other and a sleepy expression on his face.

"Have a safe ride, sir," Ric said politely as Kyle grabbed the keys and the helmet from both hands.

The Ducati 999S had definitely been a random buy, but a pleasurable one. It was back when he was just getting into the whole business thing, and Kyle was as determined as ever to get rid of any sort of memories, including his cars. He had his old motorcycle and truck smashed and thrown aside at the nearest junk yard and had bought a a gray Range Rover and a black Ducati 999S.

Setting his helmet on his head, he flipped the keys and the soft humming of his motorcycle drifted into the quiet night. He started off slowly driving, getting used to it since he hadn't had a chance to in awhile.

The thought of Lucas and Brooke actually being a couple again made him want to throw up, and the windy night didn't help either. It ripped his heart out and pushed all the lethal buttons in his body. There was so much he wanted to say and do, but instead he chose to do nothing except ride as far and as fast as possible, and the only way you could do that is on the local backroads.

Zooming through the empty streets, Kyle remembered other instances where he just got in his motorcycle or SUV and just drove on until the wee hours of the morning, or the night. The only time he could think of was when he was so angry that he didn't want to do anything bad. His uncles and cousins were probably wondering where he was, and why he hadn't called them with the information from Daryll, but he didn't really care.

He didn't know where he was going and he didn't know when he wanted to go back. People say that it's not good to drive at all when you're angry or upset about something, but if anything that calmed Kyle down. It was nice to know that for once you weren't in control, something else was.

It was times like these Kyle wished that he was back in Tree Hill. Not because he missed the people, although that was a big part, but because he would've just walked to the Rivercourt and just stay out there all night, thinking about things. Or maybe he was at the bridge, watching the boats sail from under him. There would never be another place he could just think and clear his head, and there would never be a place where he would feel the most peaceful.

It was only then that he was starting to feel the pain in his hand, the stinging feeling becoming more apparent with the vibration of the handle bars. He hadn't even bothered to wrap it let alone clean it, which would result in later weeks of it becoming infected, and then having to rub some type of annoying cream for a month. But he didn't care.

He stopped at the Boston Harbor, where he did business. He had only been there a couple of times, just to overlook stuff, and then there was that little 'incident' that landed him in the hospital for two weeks with severe internal bleeding and both lungs punctured with serious head trauma.

Tonight he found himself sitting on the pier, looking out into the night sky, a few stars visible with all the lights. It was mesmerizing, one being it was a beautiful sight, another being that he hadn't taken the time in seven years to just look up at the sky and just admire it, and then his phone rang.

His raging temper shot up once more, and for a minute he wanted to chuck his phone into the harbor, never to be seen again. But he couldn't do it, because his uncle was calling him.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"_Wow, I'm kind of surprised you're actually answering. I thought you'd be in the throes still."_

"Cut the crap, Leo. I don't have time for this. What the hell are you calling me for?" his breathing heavy and his grip seemingly tighter around his phone.

"_I'd reconsider the whole 'not having time for this.' We got a little message from an anonymous sender."_

"Message? What kind of message?" he demanded, suddenly interested.

"_A threatening message. Someone broke into the mansion when no one was home. It's written on the exact same wall Kyle."_

Kyle stared straight ahead, remembering the last message that someone had sent to their home. Manny was the one to first spot it, and in all truth he was the one to protect Kyle when he knew of nothing that was going on. Now it seems like there was another person that was trying to test him.

"Alright. I'll be over there as soon as I can," he said shortly before hanging up. Well, this was certainly a way to start the rest of his day at 5:30 in the morning. Taking one last look up at the sky, he hopped back on his bike and sped off into the night. He didn't know any other information than what Leo had just told him, and frankly he didn't want to know at that moment, because then he just might have hurt somebody.

He didn't want to deal with this, he didn't now how he could all these years. What with finding out about Brooke and Lucas's reincarnated love story, he was sick in every single way. Now, there was a threat going on against his family, and that was only going to mean more work and more stress, and Kyle knew by the end of this, someone was going to end up dead. Whoever this was, was trying to test him, to see how far they could go with the most powerful family within thousands of miles.

Kyle prayed for whoever that was, because the thoughts and revelations that weighed in Kyle's mind were heavy, and he would not hold himself responsible for the hell that he would cause for them.


	4. Brilliant, Beautiful, but Brave?

**Brilliant, Beautiful, But Brave?**

In the midst of all the New York hype, there stood a twenty story building, it's pristine windows reflected towards every person that walked past it, all wondering what it would be like to work behind the fabulous doors of Clothes Over Bros Corporate building. The ones that walked past the men in black worked themselves to the very end, but still received regular vacation time, thanks to their boss. The ones that could only walk past and stare, well, they weren't missing anything besides the high life, which in the world as they knew it, meant everything.

Right down the street, a sleek black car pulled up on the block, it's titanium wheels illuminting off the tall building. One of the men in black walked professionally towards the car, who had already parked on the curb, while the other held the entrance door open, prepared and ready for whoever was in that car.

The door opened and and a smooth tanned leg emerged, sporting black Jimmy Choos, and even an innocent stranger would know that whoever this woman was, she was something out of this world. She wore fitted cream capris pants up to her knee. As she emerged fully from the car, her emerald green silk halter blouse that hugged her body snugly, reflecting her eyes, her white handbag completing the emsemble. Her hair was a chocolate brown and in luscious curls, it's silkiness holding envy in everyone she met. She was beautiful, no denying that.

Behind her came a woman dressed in a stylish black suit, her blonde hair twisted into a fashionable bun, a clipboard seemingly glues to her hand. She came behind the beautiful woman, close enough to hear but far enough to know her place. The men in the suits greeted them with pleasant smiles and nods, both women reciprocating, but hers extra taken back.

The secretaries and other office workers smiled courteously at her and continued to get back to work, like perfect employees were supposed to. The pair made their way towards the end of the lobby where four gold elevators stood. They stepped through it as the black suited woman pressed the button for the twentieth floor, the very top. She stood back, while her boss remained staring straight ahead with something clearly on her mind.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Davis?" Millicent asked, gripping her clipboard tighter across her chest.

She continued to stare straight ahead, "'It's lonely at the top,'" she recited.

"I bed your pardon, m'am?" Millicent asked, confused.

"Someone said that 'It's lonely at the top.' Ever heard of that phrase Millicent?" Brooke asked, turning to look at her assistant.

Millicent shrugged, "I think I've vaguely heard of it."

Brooke nodded as the elevator opened up, "I find some truth to it." She stepped through the elevators, already being hounded by a crowd of people, all wanting a certain something from her.

"Ms. Davis, Zac Posen called this morning wanting to do lunch next week discussing the next collaborated fashion show," one woman informed, a bluetooth in her ear.

"Call him and tell him that whenever he's available is perfect," she said shortly.

"Ms. Davis, just reminding you that you have a meeting tomorrow morning with Amy Wintor about running a column for Clothes Over Bros for then next issue of Vogue," a man said, handing her a steaming cup of coffee from the Starbucks on the corner.

"Thanks for the reminder," Brooke said before walking straight into her office and closing the door behind her, leaving three other people behind her.

She sighed, "This is just not my morning," she said to herself, taking a sip of her coffee.

Everyone knew that she wasn't always like this. Usually, she was smiling all the time, and always willing to have a conversation with one of her employees. Hell, she'd even go to lunch with them. But not today. Today just wasn't her day. Come to think of it, she had been having a lot of bad days lately, but she couldn't pin point the exact problem, because it was a lot of things.

Settling herself in her desk, she wiggled her computer mouse, waking up her Mac. Behind her glass wall looked out into New York City, exactly where someone like Brooke Davis belonged. Tree Hill was her home, but she was destined for bigger and better things, and she had gotten there, didn't mean it was easy though.

She looked up briefly, trying to remember the name of the client she was supposed to call and set of references with, when one of the pictures on her desk caught her eye. It was a picture of Brooke, Lucas, and James two years ago on James' fifth birthday. Brooke was sitting on a chair with James on her lap, with Lucas behind him.

Yes, Lucas, one of the reasons why her day was just not going right. So far he had only been home two days that week, only awake for a couple of hours before going to bed, only to be gone the next morning for some book signing, or an unexpected 2 week book tour or something. He was also in the middle of a deal with a new publisher to promote his newest book, which seemed to take up all his time for the past couple of months.

Not to toot her own horn, but Brooke compeletely understood what it meant to be busy. She had a million of things she had to do in a day. She was the founder of one of the most fabulous brand names out there, but she always tried to make it home at a decent time, able to spend time with Lucas.

Yes, spend time with Lucas. It still amazed her how different her life had turned out then what she had thought. Being involved with Lucas again definitely wasn't one of them. Brooke still couldn't exactly pinpoint exactly how it happened. All she did remember was Lucas just being there, almost like he never left, actually. She was thankful that Lucas was always around, because maybe she would've been even more screwed up than she was.

They lived in a penthouse in upscale New York, the Upper East Side if you will. Of course, they were the youngest and maybe happiest family in the area. Everyone else that lived around them were either happily married old couple, spending their whole life working and making big deals, and then the others looked like they were happy, but in truth, were having affairs with numerous men and women, their children wandering around drinking and smoking. But yet they managed to act like they were in a loving marriage, thinking that nobody knew the real truth.

There were tons of final sketches from her many hand picked designers, and Brooke didn't want to look through all of them. For the first time in awhile, Brooke wasn't feeling the whole fashion scene. She tilted her head back, spinning around in her swivel chair, trying to think of anything but work and her own problems.

She ended up stopping right in front of the glass wall overlooking the city. She stared down at the beauty and luxury it had all on it's own. Brooke always knew that she would make it someday, she just didn't expect it to be this quiet. She had only been in the industry for a good four years, and she sky rocketed into the hippest magazines, attractive interviews, and her line was already featured in high top fashion shows. Every once in awhile she wondered why she hadn't accomplished this all sooner. But then she remembered what she had been doing for three years, trying to pick up the pieces of her heart, which seemed to be scattered in miroscopic fibers.

And it still wasn't whole, but she would never ever admit that. Lucas helped, hell, her business helped, and so did something else, but the fact of the matter was, she didn't feel the same. Her quick wit and attitude was still intact, but there was another thing that she felt was ripped out from her, only she didn't know what it was.

With reminscing and her past discretions on her mind, there was no way she would be able to work today. If she did, she might do something she might regret, and she left that problematic subject to her high school years.

She pressed the intercom button next to her computer, waiting patiently for Millicent to respond from the other end.

"Need more coffee Ms. Davis?" Millicent asked immediately.

"No Millicent. Actually I'm going to take off for the rest of the day," Brooke said, already getting out of her chair.

"Are you sure Ms. Davis? Is there anything wrong?" Millicent asked.

"Oh it's nothing Millicent. I just don't feel like I can get anything done today."

"Oh, alright. Well I'll let everyone know that you've taken the day off."

"Thanks a bunch," Brooke said and pressed the button again, signaling hang up.

She walked briskly out of her office, shooting smiles at everyone she walked past. The fact that she had the whole day to just do whatever was enough to turn her into a good mood.

"Have a good day Ms. Davis," her secretary, Liz said from behind her desk.

"Thanks Liz," Brooke replied, pressing the elevator button, down to the first floor.

She stood contently, remembering her short conversation with Millicent just an hour before. Her life had gone everything but planned. Things weren't supposed to be this way, but maybe it was better, or maybe it was less. But things definitely didn't go the way that she had hoped and dreamed. But her dreams had been shattered that one night.

"Where to, Ms. Davis?" her chauffer, John, asked from the driver's seat.

"Uhmm, just back to the penthouse John," Brooke answered, settling down in the backseat.

What was the point of leaving work and just going back to an empty home? No reason what so ever. But she couldn't work today, especially on a day like this. It was no particular holiday, or an anniversary. It was the thoughts and memories that haunted her every once in awhile, preventing her from doing anything but wallow around a dark room, deep in thought.

Her heart turned cold at the mere thought of it. It felt like a rush of ice water rushed through her insides, preventing her from feeling anything but the pain and suffering that haunted her until this very day.

"Have a good day, Ms. Davis," John said. Brooke raised her head to see the tall massive building that was her home.

She slipped out, "Thanks John. See you tomorrow."

Walking into the first floor, she smiled briefly to the concierge and a UPS man at the counter. He smiled at her smugly, attempting to catch a deep glimpse of her cleavage. She sighed in relief when the elevator door closed. Brooke wondered if Lucas was home, even though she knew the minute she asked herself, that he wasn't. He wouldn't be home until tomorrow night at the latest. But that was how they were now.

Brooke could walk away if she wanted to, hell, she had thought about it a bunch of times, but there was always an invisible force that forced her to sit her ass down, and stay. She would never be able to understand why, but she couldn't leave Lucas even if she wanted to. It could've been because he was sweet and told her he loved her. Or maybe it was because he was there when Kyle walked out on her seven years ago.

Ahh yes, how her story begins..

It was a lavish and fablulous penthouse apartment fit for Brooke Davis herself. She was living the high life, and it was seen that she resided comfortably. There was a comfortable couch and love seat positioned in front of the 72 inch plasma screen, used quite a bit for Brooke's Grey's Anatomy obsession and Lucas' basketball games. The kitchen was all stainless steel, clean and neat, mainly because it was hardly ever used.

Everything was perfect. Or at least that's what she wanted to believe.

Kicking off her heels, she walked into her and Lucas' bedroom, already heading towards her folded set of pajamas that the maid had cleaned and put in her drawer the other day. Slipping on yellow Victoria Secret lounge pants and a plain white camisole, relaxation and comfort washed over her. Right now all she wanted was a glass of wine. Just a glass had proved to be bad for her in her state of mind at the moment, but like every other day like this one, she didn't care.

She quickly read 1:05 on her oven clock. No one could tell her she was drinking too early, after all, it was after noon. Grabbing a bottle of red wine from her fridge and a wine glass from the cupboard, Brooke walked back to her room, failing to acknowledge the ridiculous pile of mail right on top of the counter.

After it was all over, the tears, the smashing of glasses, and the pain, she would clean it all up, and wait for Lucas to come home. It was like it had never happened, and no one knew it. It was unhealthy, it was self torture, but maybe that was what she wanted. Maybe she wanted someone to come and save her from all her masks and all her acting and pretending. But being saved was something that was never in the cards for Brooke. Well, at one point she could want it, and it was hers, but now, it dimished just like her heart did.

She sat down on her bed, the wine bottle and glass long forgotten on top of her dresser. She had always ran into a problem like this, almost all the time she felt like getting drunk off her ass and passing out. Then she thought about things, she would grow sad, then she was grow angry, and pissed at herself for even thinking of wasting a perfectly good bottle of wine and her pristine tears on Kyle Giovanni. Or at least, that's what he was going by.

It was kind of hard to forget about him when he was in the papers every couple of months, once again wanting to be involved in just about every dangerous aspect that gangsters could participate in. She would roll her eyes in annoyance because she wanted to get as far away from the man that fucked her up. It was like they just went their seperate ways, and yet they still didn't seem to be bothered. Brooke didn't want to associate, or even talk about him ever again. But just when she could go a day without thinking or seeing him in the newspaper, there he would be.

Rachel was a dumbass to think that Brooke wouldn't have seen the newspaper, advertising the hospitalization of the most powerful mob boss within a two thousand mile radius, basically the whole eastern side. For the first time ever, Brooke didn't seem to care that Kyle was fighting for his life, because that's what he wanted, right? He had left her broken and ruined so he could go kill people and possibly be killed. That was his choice, he left, not her.

Lucas had went about casually about it, trying to catch a single glimpse of Brooke showing concern. But there was none. That's what she told herself, I DON'T CARE_._ For the most part she had been successful, and the more she said it, the more she started to believe it. Brooke didn't want to be stuck in the past, she had seen what it had done to people. Dan Scott being one of them, what happened to him? Well, he's in a jail cell and hasn't has a visitor in years, so you can pretty much figure out the rest.

Brooke told herself she was happy, so much that she actually believed it. There were things in her life now that she couldn't live without, but then there were things she would give anything to have just for a minute. It was unexplainable, something she wouldn't be able to understand even in the depths of her own mind.

She thought about him everyday, even though by the end of it she wanted to throw up and then jump out of her window into her own misery, maybe then she wouldn't be thinking anymore. On the outside she felt dirty, like no matter what, nothing could keep her skin clean, and on the inside it made her skin crawl like she was infected with a never ending disease.

Hating him was something she had acquired to several years ago, but it seemed like the more she thought about him, the more she began to hate him, and the more she wanted to show him that he had not broken her like he probably wanted.

It was obvious that she wasn't going to be able to drink with basically everything on her mind, and who knows when the car pool would come by. She put the wine and wine glass back into their proper places. Grabbing the stack of mail, Brooke walked back into her room and threw the mail onto the bed. There were numerous invitations to different dinner parties, fashion shows, and fund raisers. Brooke had always been invited to these kinds of stuff, but she never went to all of them.

Lucas had mail, most were from the bank, comfirming his new bank accounts and recent deposits. Lucas had been making alot of money in a short amount of time for the past couple of weeks, and he had immediately begun collecting interest. He was doing well for himself, but they both knew that Brooke was bringing the most doe in every way possible. It was kind of hard not to.

Then she saw a cream colored envelope with calligraphic handwriting on the front, with Brooke and Lucas's name on the front. Brooke furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of it, but then relaxed and smiled at who it was from. She tore it open without hesitation. Another cream colored piece of paper fell into her hands, with the same beautiful scrawl.

It was an invitation to the matrimonial union of Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and Jacob Lewis Jagielski. It was about time, that was for sure. Below was the date and time, telling them to dress formally, and to bring a gift, probably added by Peyton, of course. Brooke snorted to herself, she damn right should've gotten an invitation to the wedding, she was after all, designing and making Peyton's dress.

It was something she had been working on ever since the night Jake had proposed. Brooke knew Peyton better than anyone else, so she knew what she liked and didn't like, which turned out to be alot. The wedding was in a couple of weeks, and all Brooke had left to do was re work the stitching, to make sure it was perfect. The bridesmaid's dresses had already been made in advance, since it was all the same fabric.

Peyton's wedding was also an excuse for Brooke to go back to Tree Hill and be with all her friends. She hadn't seen Haley and Peyton in a few months now, and she was in dire need to a girl's night. Of course, she had seen Rachel only a couple of days ago, but what with her reputation as a model becoming more popular and well known, she had only been more busy.

Just the thought of how her old friends were doing, and how she herself was doing, made her want to pinch herself and wonder if she was in the twilight zone. It seemed like a long shot for all of them to be famous and successful, but they had all done it. Adults had always said that they gang was destined for bigger things than Tree Hill, and they couldn't have been more right.

The front door was opened and shut, Brooke's ears perked up. Lucas couldn't have been home, he was supposed to come home tomorrow. She crawled off the bed and went into the living room, where there her boyfriend sat, slipping is laptop out of his briefcase.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Brooke asked, confused.

He smiled, "Well, I kind of live here. You see I missed the love of my life so much that I decided to come home early and cancel everything. You have any idea where she's at?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Hmm, try right here." She pulled his tie toward her, sharing their first kiss in two days.

She pulled away, "So you really cancelled everything? The publisher's meeting?"

"No, not the publisher's meeting. I pushed it up to earlier this morning. The book signing I cancelled. I couldn't stand being away from my girls."

"Didn't seem to bother you two weeks ago," Brooke said. "But that's all said and done. You're here now. Gabby's supposed to be home pretty soon and I think she's expecting a little gift from you."

"Yep, already got that covered," Lucas said, pulling away from her and reaching into his briefcase and pulling out a snowglobe.

Brooke snorted, "You bought her a snowglobe from California?"

"So? She doesn't know that it doesn't snow in California, and she doesn't need to know. From now on, we can just tell her that it's possible to lay on a beach, getting a tan when snow's falling on you." He turned over the snowglobe and turned it back upright, watching little white specks fall on top of a man with his surfboard, scouting out waves at the beach.

Brooke laughed, "Alright, you have fun trying to explain that to her. Next thing you know she'll be touching the stove when it's on, supposedly thinking that it's possible to touch something hot and not get burned."

He looked up at the ceiling, "If I pay for the ER bill, will I be forgiven?"

She gasped and slapped his arm playfully, "I'm not even going to say anything to that."

"Good, don't, because I was kidding," he said, going over to the stack of mail that Brooke had set back down on the counter.

"There's an invitation in there for Peyton and Jake's wedding," Brooke commented, taking Lucas in. He was dressed in dark jeans with a white shirt and a black blazer. His hair had been died back to it's original sandy blonde color, Brooke's orders. He wore it spikey and geled, with a little beard growing in. He looked considerably sexy, because let's face it, he had to with Brooke as his girlfriend.

"That's good, even though I don't see the point in them inviting us. We would've showed up either way," Lucas chuckled.

Brooke nodded, "That is true. But the invitation is pretty cute. If anything I would've expected a CD with their voices playing, telling us to get our asses to the wedding and bring a gift."

"You still finishing up Peyton's dress?" Ever since Lucas and Peyton's breakup, they had remained friends, if you wanted to call it that. They had the occasional conversation, but never hung out with just the two of them. It was better that way, and frankly neither of them really missed the closeness they once had.

"Yeah, I'm about done, just need to make a few minor adjustments and it'll be ready for when we go back Tree Hill. Speaking of which, have you cleared your schedule?" Brooke asked.

Lucas looked at her, "Already did it. We're leaving in like, two weeks or so, right?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, just making sure you didn't schedule anything else."

"I'm sorry I haven't really been around that much," Lucas said, walking towards her. "I just kind of got caught up in wanting to make it big out there. But I promise after this deal is over, I'm going to be home more often. I promise."

"I know, it's not mainly me, because I know what it's like to be busy. It's just that sometimes I get worried about Gabby and how she feels about all of this. I know she won't tell me because she doesn't want to worry me, but I can't help but wonder if she feels left out."

"I understand that, and if you'd feel better if I talk to her, then I'll do it."

Brooke shook her head, "It's okay, it's just that I feel a bit weird asking you this. I mean, you don't really have an obligation to make her feel better. Technically she's not even---"

Lucas cut in, "She is my daughter, whether we're blood related or not. I love her, and she's my daughter, regardless of anything. Don't feel bad for asking me to help you or her out, because that's what I'm here for. I love both of you guys so much, we're a family."

So Brooke forced herself not to feel bad. It was something she was trying to be accustomed to. Why she felt bad? She would never know. He held her, trying to convince her that there was no need for asking or feeling obligated.

"I'm never going to leave you guys like he did," he murmured in her hair, and Brooke's heart burned. Once again, she didn't know why or for what reason at all. All she felt was relieved.

"Good, because I don't want to feel that way again," Brooke answered back.

"I know, and you didn't deserve that then, and you sure as hell don't now. I'm nothing like him, and I won't leave you and Gabby, ever. I promise," Lucas said again.

It weirded Brooke out a bit, because she believed him. Just like she said she would believe Kyle when he said he would always be there for her also. A sense of deja vu washed over her, but she shrugged it off. She couldn't let him get to her, even when he wasn't there.

"I'm holding you to that," Brooke said playfully, just as their doorbell rang.

Lucas chuckled, heading toward the door, "Oh no, looks like our little tycoon is home."

He swung the door open and in ran a blur of brown and blue, with what looked like a pink Barbie backpack. The little girl ran past Lucas and into the arms of her mother. Brooke embraced her daughter, missing her more than she thought she did. What with work and unnecessary thoughts all day, it was like heaven to be brought back down to earth.

"How was school honey?" Brooke asked her daughter, releasing her and tucking her hair out of her face.

"It was so much fun, Mommy. We got to make pictures of our family and Mrs. Brown said mine was very prettyful," Gabby exclaimed, reaching into her backpack.

"Don't you mean 'pretty'?" Lucas asked.

Gabby rolled her eyes, just like her mother. "No, prettyful. See, look." She held the picture up for them to see. It had three people standing next to the house. On the end was Gabby herself, wearing a pink dress with little yellow things, probably flowers. Brooke was next, wearing a red dress, her eyes colored with green. Lucas was at the other end, his hair colored with golden yellow crayon and sea blue eyes. Written above them was 'My Family'.

It made Brooke happy, knowing that her daugher knew they were a family, despite Lucas not being her biological father. But the other half made her heart hurt, because Brooke knew that she was so close to having that family, but it was ripped out right from under her with no warning.

"It's beautiful sweetie," Brooke said quietly to her daughter. Lucas looked at her, knowing that she was looking back. He had seen her with that look on her face alot, but he never said anything.

"Hey Gabs, why don't we go to your room and hang it up?" Lucas suggested, holding his hand out.

Gabby nodded her head enthusiastically, taking ahold of his hand.

Brooke didn't look at Lucas as they went down the hall. He wasn't stupid, he knew she thought about him, and she knew he knew. It was unspoken, undiscussed, and quite honestly Brooke didn't even like thinking about it. But her mind wandered, and for some odd reason, it always went back to him.

Far away, she heard an obnoxious ringing noise coming from over on the couch. She raised her head up, realizing it was her own cell phone. She pulled it out of her purse. Rachel.

"Hello?" she asked dramatically.

"_Don't give me that shit. You know you're happy to hear my sexy voice."_

She scoffed, "More like obnoxious."

"_I'm just going to ignore that last comment. What are you doing?"_

"Gabby just got home. Lucas is hanging her newest picture in her room."

"_Lucas is actually there? Wow, that's a surprise. I thought he'd run out on you guys."_

"Rachel, it's not like that. He's just been really busy. And I thought you were over the whole thing," Brooke said, her voice quieting.

"_Over the fact that you're trying to pass Gabby off as Lucas's daughter when none of us can even look at that girl without seeing Kyle."_

"Rachel, please don't say that," Brooke said, shutting her eyes.

"_Why not? It's the truth. Gabby is so much like him, and you know it."_

"It doesn't matter if I know it or not. Gabby doesn't know who her real father is, and I would like to keep it that way. I thought you guys said you wouldn't try to find Kyle and tell him."

"_Of course we're not going to Brooke. But you know it's not fair to her and it's not fair to Kyle. You know full right that if he knew that he had a daughter he would be there right now."_

"But he's not, and I want to keep it that way. And I would appreciate it if we didn't talk about this," Brooke said firmly.

"_You were running, you're scared, that's why you're keeping Kyle from knowing the truth."_

"Rachel-"

"_One day Brooke this is all going to come crashing down-"_

"**Rachel."**

"_Fine. So when are you coming to Tree Hill anyway?"_

"In a couple of weeks, the day before the whole rehearsal dinner I think."

"_I fly in the night before the dinner."_

"I guess I'll be seeing you then," Brooke said.

"_Looks like it. Listen I got to go, but I'll see you then."_

"Alright, bye." Brooke flipped her phone shut and set it on the counter. She never thought she would've had to have that conversation with any of her friends, but she always knew Rachel could never keep her opinions completely to herself. Brooke knew Rachel had said what everyone was thinking.

Gabby was Kyle's daughter. She had his hazel tiger eyes and love of basketball, even though Brooke was in the process on converting her to cheerleading. When Gabby kept things from her, like breaking her favorite china plate, it broke Brooke's heart, because Gabby didn't want to make her mad. Just like her daddy. Gabby also had this uncanniness of always doing and saying the right things to make Brooke feel better. She wasn't sure where the stubborness came from, but she was pretty sure Kyle and herself had contributed to that.

It didn't help Brooke to stop thinking about Kyle, but it sure as hell made her feel a lot better. Knowing that she had a piece of him was comforting, although sometimes she wished she had the real thing.

Lucas had come into the picture at the perfect time. Everyone knew what Kyle left to do, and also that Brooke was pregnant, including Lucas, and after sometime they became friends, and later on more. Lucas knew that Brooke didn't want Kyle to know about Gabby, so he took the responsibility as her father.

At the time, Brooke was more than happy to comply with the idea of having Lucas as Gabby's father. It was safe and pretty much believable, until the little bundle of joy was born. At that moment Brooke knew that she could no longer fool anyone that knew them. Sure, Gabby could easily be passed off as just looking like Brooke, all the way up to her dimples, but there was always those eyes. The eyes that Brooke fell in love with at first sight, and she didn't think anyone could look at Gabby without thinking of him.

She knew that along with Rachel no one supported what her and Lucas were doing, and so far they had done a good job of not showing it. It was only little moments of weakness like the one Rachel had, that Brooke knew just how much the gang was against it.

Lucas walked back into the living room with his hands in his pockets.

Brooke looked at him, "Where'd she decide to hang it?"

"Right above her bed," Lucas answered shortly, leaning against the couch. "Who was that on the phone?"

She cleared her throat and shook her head, "Oh, just Rachel. She just wanted to know when we were heading to Tree Hill."

"You guys talked a little bit too long for that," he said, his blue eyes staring into her olive green ones. Brooke sighed.

"Okay, how much did you hear?" There was no point in trying to act like nothing was going on. Lucas knew better than that, and so did she. Plus, her hissing didn't exactly hush her voice.

He shrugged, "Enough to know that Rachel definitely doesn't like our arrangement."

"Luke, just don't worry about her, she's just running her mouth like she always does. It's not really a big deal," Brooke explained, looking out the window.

He walked towards her, "You know it's a very big deal. I just want to make sure you're not having second thoughts."

She chuckled, "Lucas believe me, I'm not having second thoughts. Plus it's been seven years. I like things this way, it's better."

"Good, because you know if this were to get out, we'd all be in danger. You know that right?" Lucas asked seriously.

"Yes, I know," Brooke said quietly. "It won't get out. You being Gabby's father is the best thing."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I know. So you're going to have to do something about Rachel and make sure she keeps her mouth shut. But something tells me everyone back home feels the same way."

"I think they do. I haven't really talked to them about it. We just came to Tree Hill one day and this was the way it was."

"They'll get over it. They'll forget about the righteousness of it when they see that we're a family," Lucas said, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Yeah," Brooke agreed.

"_You were running, you're scared, that's why you're keeping Kyle from knowing the truth."_

"Okay, Gabby was saying something about running out of apple juice this morning?" Lucas asked, already jumping to something else.

"Um yeah she finished it off this morning for breakfast," Brooke answered.

"Yeah, so I'm just going to run down to the store for a couple of minutes," Lucas said, slipping his jacket on.

"Okay," Brooke said.

Lucas kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, we're going to handle it." Brooke nodded silently and sighed as he left.

When did this get so complicated? The answer: less than ten minutes ago. It was bad enough she had to live with the secret, but everyone else looked at her in disappointment. Did she live in regret? Sometimes. Whenever Gabby said her first word, or her first day of school, Brooke's heart broke because Lucas was there for all those things, not Kyle.

She walked around the coffee table to the tall bookshelf in the corner of the living room. Hannah Montana could be heared faintly in Gabby's room. Two of Lucas' novels were lined together, along with his plaques of various author awards. The original copy of An Unkindness of Ravens, his first novel, stood first. Brooke ran her hand over the spine.

_She was fiercely independent. Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave._

Brooke ran her hand through her hair, "You're losing it, Davis."


	5. It's Been Awhile

**It's Been Awhile Since I Said Sorry.**

Ever since Rachel's visit, Kyle had decided to just let anybody walk in if they needed to see him. He figured it was better than almost shitting in his pants at the sight of whoever it was. It was just better to know who they were, then prepare himself, instead of seeing someone he hadn't seen a life time ago.

He sat stiffly in his swivel chair, it turned around at the sight of the city. It was somewhat early in the morning, 11:00 to be exact. Kyle sat there with his elbows rested on the chair, the tips of his fingers touching one another. On his left hand was a bandage wrapped around it from a couple of nights ago. The sun beat down slightly on him, his black dress shirt seemingly an regretful choice.

Despite the sharp sun right in front of him, he rested his eyes straight ahead, looking at anything and everything. He was pretty sure everyone else on the same floor was wondering what the hell their boss was up to. But it wasn't like they would ever go into his office and check. He had given strict instructions for no one to bother him unless it was someone with a scheduled appointment, or one of his cousins. He didn't even want to talk to his uncle at the moment.

The whole entire week had been one fucking blurred mess. People were all over him, wanting to know this and that, asking him what to do. And for probably the first time in seven years, Kyle didn't know what the fuck to do. It was too much on him emotionally and mentally, just like it was on his cousins and uncles, and the rest of his family. It was just too much to have to relive the same exactly horror again.

**.FLASHBACK.**

"_Leo I swear you better not be..." He stopped shortly as he entered the office, the sight of it almost daring him to throw something at it._

_The whole time he was riding over to the house, he told himself that it wasn't true, that Leo was exaggerating. That there was nothing here that could jeopardize them. There was no message on the wall. There couldn't be._

"_I told you, didn't I? Leo asked, leaning against the desk. His cousins Raymond, Tony, and Miguel all stood around the wall, taking it in like they took in the other message that killed Manny. It was surreal, to have to see something like this again. To some it mad them sad and miserable, and others, they just wanted to beat somebody within an inch of their life, and then kill them._

"_It's not the same writing," Raymond said quietly, his hands on his pockets._

_Tony shook his head, "It can't be, we took care of the person that did this last time." Just the thought of the person's name made his skin crawl._

"_Then it's got to be somebody else," Miguel said, stating the obvious. He glanced over at Kyle, who just stood there._

"_How... How did they get in??" Kyle asked quietly, eyes still glued to the wall._

"_That's the thing," Tony said. "This time, no one was in the house. We were all out having dinner, then went straight to bed. We all woke up to find this. The women and kids don't know yet."_

"_It's 6 in the morning, so you got home and then went straight to bed?" Kyle asked, walking farther towards the wall._

_Miguel nodded, "Yeah, it was pretty late, and we were all beat."_

"_Did you guys run any DNA or anything yet?" Kyle asked, looking at all of them._

_Raymond shook his head, "No not yet, we were waiting until you got here to do anything."_

"_Okay, well I'm here now. And I don't think there's any way we'll be able to figure this out now," Kyle said, running his hand through his hair._

_Leo looked at him, "Why not? We were able to get some evidence last time. This time we'll do the same thing."_

"_Yeah?" Kyle asked sarcastically. "Well how the hell are you going to try to trace evidence when the paint's already dried? I mean, sure, you could scrap some paint chips, but you wouldn't be able to find anything. It's solid, not liquid, so it's harder to trace. And there's no paint can this time." _

"_Well, we could trace for any DNA around the office?" Miguel suggested._

_This time it was Tony who shook his head. "No we can't do that either. It's just a waste of our time, we won't be finding anything if we try."_

"_So what do we do?" Raymond asked. "I mean, we can't exactly just sit around and do nothing."_

"_Let's back up the surveillance systems, this time I want them all over the house, in every little corner and crevice in here. As far as the guards, they're stationed here until you guys say they can leave, so that means they're here no matter what. And I'll call people in Greece, and see if they can get some more extra guards here."_

"_And what about you?" Miguel asked._

_Kyle shrugged and looked at him, "What about me? Look, it makes more sense for them to come here. I mean, there's more of us here. But they're not going to come after me, and if they do, they're as good as dead, that's for sure."_

"_Uncle Leo, where did you say our dads' were?" Tony asked._

"_They're in the basement room, going through tapes and such, but something tells me they're not going to find anything. Whoever's doing it this time isn't a total dummy."_

'_**Manny will not be the last.'**_

_Miguel shrugged his shoulders, "Well, at least we know their intentions."_

_Kyle chuckled, "Their intentions are the same as everybody else's intentions. They want us dead."_

**.END OF FLASHBACK.**

So there wasn't much more to his week other than making sure what the surveillance cameras were installed correctly. He had already called Greece that same afternoon, and there were immense numbers of guards being sent here. It was ridiculous what Kyle could make people do. Sometimes it so much as scared him.

He had already done all he could do at this point, now all they had to do was wait for them to strike again, and Kyle knew they were going to strike again. It was the nature of people like them. You never strike once unless it's just to scare somebody, and there were more ruthless and menacing people out there than Kyle.

There was an annoying pain in his hand, and it wouldn't go away as he typed away on his laptop. When he had it wrapped, he mentally kicked himself for punching that television set, and for even getting angry in the first place. SHE left, so why should he feel mad and upset about it? Right? There was no point, they had been over a long time ago, so he shouldn't have gotten mad. In the end all it would do is hurt him and make him think about the past, and in Kyle's life, when you thought about the past, you got sidetracked, and when they happened, you were dead.

A knock on his door broke out all of his thoughts. He groaned inwardly to himself, wondering what the hell somebody could possibly want from him this morning.

"Yes?" he answered annoyingly, knowing that his secretary Charlotte was behind the door.

"There's someone here to see you," she answered shortly.

"I thought I said I didn't want to be bothered today," he said, leaning his head against his seat.

"You did, sir. But this person has made an appointment a week in advance," she said coolly.

Kyle shut his eyes tightly before opening them again, "Alright fine, send them in." He took a long sip from his coffee mug, waiting for the certain someone to come. When he first took over the business, he was freaked whenever someone knocked on his door. At that point, he was convinced he was going to die every single day. But now, he felt careless and reckless with what he did. It wasn't like his life was of any worth to him anymore.

The door opened, and Kyle didn't even bother to look up anymore. "Look, I'm not in the mood right now so why don't you make it brief and then leave."

A chuckled was heard in front of him, "Someone's a little bitchy this morning. I would've thought you'd be happy to see me K. Sammet, or whatever you're going by these days."

His eyes narrowed on the screen of his computer. No, there's no way in hell that could've been her. But then again, he never thought he'd see Rachel Gattina ever again either. Slowly he raised his head, and all he needed to see was curly blonde hair to know that it was his old best friend, Peyton Sawyer. She still looked the same with her skinny jeans and converses. It was hard to imagine that she was supposed to be getting married in a couple of months or so.

Immediately a grin broke out on his face and he began to laugh his ass off. He didn't know why it was so funny, but maybe it was the fact that people from his past just kept on coming back into his life, uninvited, after Kyle had spent so much time and energy into making sure that he was as far away from them as he could get. She continued to stand there with her hands in her pockets, with a nervous and somewhat scared expression on her face.

"Alright, come here," he said as he rose from his chair and walked around his desk. Peyton smirked and jumped into his arms. It had been so long since she had talked to her old friend, and she would be lying if she said she didn't miss him. There were just things in her life that she could only talk to Kyle about, and now he was there.

"I missed you buddy," Kyle said as he let her back down. It was sureal with her actually there, in his highly volatile work space.

"I missed you too," Peyton replied. "Believe me, you are really not a hard person to track down."

"Well I tried to make it as hard as possible, but I guess that wouldn't have worked out. I knew Rachel couldn't keep a secret," Kyle said, sitting down on the couch.

Peyton sat down next to him, "That's one thing that hasn't changed." She looked at him, and in some way she could still see the old Kyle that she remembered. But there was no doubt that he had changed drastically. But to Peyton, the only thing that could've been different were his looks. He was no longer a boy.

Kyle looked at her, "Look, I'm really happy to see you Peyton. I mean, it's been a long time, but, what are you doing here?" That was the main question. It wasn't a matter of how she got here, the answer being Rachel. But the reason why she was here was a mystery to him.

She looked down at her hands, "Umm, could we kind of not talk about that right now? It's kind of a long story." Typical Peyton, he really shouldn't have been surprised. Peyton was running from something, and Kyle would get down to the bottom of it, before things started getting serious around Boston.

Kyle sighed, "Yeah, sure. But you should know, you're going to have to talk about it sometime."

"Yeah I know, but not right now. What I want to know is what you've been up to for the last seven fucking years," Peyton said.

"I would've thought Rachel told you the minute she got back to Tree Hill."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Of course she did, it's Rachel. But I want to hear it from you."

Kyle sighed, "What is there to talk about? I left, I came here, and I've been running a mob business ever since."

She chuckled, "Oh, and I guess you forgot to mention the part where you've been stabbed, shot at, and left for dead?"

Kyle smirked, "Uhmm, yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that part." After things like that had happened, Kyle found it really hard to take seriously, much to Peyton's distaste.

"Yeah, that part," Peyton answered. "Now I could never figure out for the life of me why you chose to do this, to lead this life, but that's the way things were. Then there was the fact that I didn't think I would ever see you again. Either because I couldn't find you, or that you were dead."

"I really wish we wouldn't have this conversation," he said, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know what possessed me to do this, and even know I still can't figure it out. But I guess, at the time I thought it was the right thing to do, and I still do think I made the right decision. But that doesn't mean I don't have any regrets, or wished I could have done things differently. I know it must have scared the hell out of you guys, but that's what comes along with this life, and that's exactly why I left without warning, and without keeping in touch."

"Now that I can understand, you didn't tell us or keep in touch because you didn't want us to get hurt. But I was just really bummed out. I mean, my best friend just upped and left with no notice, it kind of backed up my theory that people always leave. Then it occurred to me that you wouldn't leave unless it was something really important. I just didn't think you would leave Brooke like that," Peyton explained.

His jaw tensed, and his eyes read sadness and things that Peyton herself would never be able to interpret. "I didn't want you to feel that way, because it's not true. I left because I had a responsibility to my family, and I had to take care of them," he sighed, "But with Brooke, god, with Brooke, I regret leaving her about every second of every day, Peyton. I didn't want to leave her, I really didn't, but I couldn't still be with her while I was doing this. It wasn't safe, it was selfish, and that's something I have had to live with. I don't like it, but that's the way it is."

Peyton smiled, "Well, it looks like you made the best out of your life here. Nice office, big bucks, you look good, all your employees are scared shitless of you. Doesn't sound so bad."

He laughed, "Oh there are no perks to this life, believe me. I still can't believe my family could live through this for so long. But this, is no way to live, in fear, and alone."

"So I guess that means you're not happy?" she asked bluntly.

Kyle shrugged, "Yeah, I guess that means I'm not happy. Funny part was, I knew I wouldn't be happy, but I went through with it anyway. But the selfish thing to do would be to just not go. Screw them so I can be happy. I just couldn't do that though. It was so easy too, I could've just told them no. But I felt like I had to, for a lot of reasons. Only I didn't realize at the time, but I would lose just about every good thing in my life."

"And now here you are. A big bucks crime lord in Boston," Peyton chuckled. "You'd think I'd be more freaked out about this, but for some reason I'm not. This is actually kind of invigorating."

"Well right now it is, mainly because it's only daytime. It gets worse at night, when there's nobody around, the air's nipping at your skin, and then you realize, shit, I'm about to get shot at," Kyle explained, a smile on his face, but the example being completely true. Peyton seemed to not find the humor in it, because she continued to stare at him.

"So, what is there to do around here?" Peyton asked, leaning back on the couch.

"I don't know. Usually I just work all day, and then at night I'm in meetings, or other stuff," he said. Kyle didn't really want to tell Peyton about his bad drinking habits, and his routine of taking a lady back to his apartment, only to kick them out the next morning. She would definitely have his head for that.

"Really?" she asked. "Well, what are we doing tonight? Or, for the rest of the day. If I remember correctly, I'm the guest, you're the host. So entertain me!"

"Alright. Well, I don't really have that much to do today. Actually I was just day dreaming when you arrived. So I don't know, we could take the motorcycle out and I'll show you the city, where I do business at. Then, since you're a guest, we'll go back to the penthouse and order Chinese or something."

"Wow, you're some host," Peyton said. "I'm kidding, that's cool. We won't want you attracting attention now do we?" She grabbed her coat while Kyle grabbed his. Peyton held the door open and watched as Kyle opened a side drawer and pulled out a shiny gun, and definitely not the toy kind. He slipped it somewhere behind his waist and made his way to the door.

"No we don't, and if we do," Kyle trailed, patting his back. Peyton continued to stand there long after Kyle left, with a scared expression on her face.

"Okay I really hope you're kidding!"

* * *

The air was cold but thick, sometimes suffocating you with the proper forces of nature, and today wasn't any different. Shops were filled with different kinds of people, conversing and deciphering in which price was the best bargain, and which articles of clothing are worth it. But other than that, the town was nothing more than any other quiet, southern town, up until a couple of days ago with the disappearance of a very beloved character in Tree Hill, North Carolina.

Down the road, far from Karen's and the local bargain bookstore, were the calm country neighborhoods. The backroads were the best for those people that wanted to get somewhere and get there fast. Old trees hung loosely in the breezes, threatening to fall with the next lightning storm. Yes, today was a typical all around nice day, but not at the Scott house.

No, because over at the Scott house, that held the green shutters and the pristine hospitality that people could only wish for, there was chaos all around. Upstairs, Jamie and Tommy Scott were in the playroom, Jamie playing NBA Live on his Play Station 3, and Tommy was trying to put together a complex puzzle, thanks to Haley, who thought that he had to be the smartest baby at pre school. She didn't seem to realize that in fact, little Tommy could not get any smarter than he already was.

Downstairs was a whole other story, downstairs in the backyard to be exact. The little boys were very retentive, and had very good hearing, thanks to their father. Jamie was seven years old, and being a curious little boy didn't help the matters either, thank goodness for the PS3. But downstairs held a whole other silent chaos than the one going on upstairs. There was no lemonade in a pitcher, no laughing or enjoyment of the afternoon. No, everyone was in the backyard, trying to figure out where the fuck Peyton Sawyer went.

"Okay, so I think we should rule out the fact that she's not dead," Rachel said. This was way too crazy to be happening in Tree Hill, what with the departure of the town's most successful drama queen, who would soon be making her return very very soon.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Of course she's not dead Rachel. I mean, we would've known something, right?" With that, tears started forming on the woman's eyes.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her, glaring heavily at the red head, "She's not dead guys. Come on, this is Peyton we're talking about, she wouldn't just leave without anyone telling us. She probably just needed some time to herself. Peyton is getting married in a couple of weeks after all."

"But that's not the point," Haley said. "If she wants to go off and have some time to herself, then fine, that's great. But why the hell wouldn't she at least tell us where she's going, that way we would know that she's alright?" That was the big question, for everyone that didn't know her. But if they did know her, then they obviously hadn't been accustomed to Peyton's habits.

Rachel chuckled, "It's Peyton, nothing about her makes sense. We haven't even been friends that long, and even I know that she works in weird ways. But I think when it comes down to it, we have nothing to go on. This hasn't happened before with any of us around. Nate? This ever happen when you two were dating?"

Nathan shook his head, "I don't know, I mean, sure there were times when I would go hours without seeing her, but I didn't think too much of it back then."

She rolled her eyes, "That's really great Nathan."

"Well in case you forgot, I was a complete and utter jackass back then! Seriously, Peyton could've gotten into a car accident, and I would send her some flowers and never see her again until our next basketball game, or quickie in the shower. I know that sounds vulgar and completely disgusting, but that's the way we were back then. So no, I dont know anything."

"Okay, no need to pop out the claws," Rachel smirked. "So Nate obviously doesn't know anything about Peyton's ways, and I think the only other two people that would potentially know something is located in New York City. Brooke and Lucas."

"So we should call them right? Maybe Peyton's staying with them?" Nathan asked.

Haley shook her head, "No way would Peyton be in New York with Brooke and Lucas. Sure, they're friends and keep in touch, but we all know how Peyton felt about Gabby being labeled as Lucas' daughter instead of Kyle's. As much as Peyton would be wanting to get away from everything, she sure as hell wouldn't be going to them."

Nathan shrugged, "Well we should call them and see what they say. If anyone knows anything about Peyton, it's Brooke. And Lucas might know something also, they were pretty close."

"It's worth a shot. The question is, who's calling?" Haley asked, looking between the three of them.

"Well I nominate you," Rachel said. "You guys are the closest."

"That doesn't even count," Nathan said. "I think it should be you, since you're the one who talked to Brooke last, it would make more sense if she were to hear from you."

"How?" Rachel exclaimed. "The last time we talked to each other, we talked about Gabby, and we all know that doesn't end well."

Haley sighed, "Alright fine, I'll call her." It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to her best friend, but it was the fact that she didn't feel like she was talking to the same Brooke she once knew. Sure, there was the spunky personality for days, and the quick wit that made her laugh. But she felt like it wasn't the same because Brooke wasn't dong what she would normally do. Haley flipped through the contacts, stopping at Tigger, Brooke's nickame. She pressed send, putting the phone to her ear.

"You guys be quiet," Haley hissed, Nathan and Rachel halting their arguing until after the phone conversation.

"_Hey Tutorgirl."_

"Hey Tigger," Haley sighed.

"_Uh oh, what's going on?"_

"Okay, I don't want you to freak out, but I have to tell you because I need your help."

"_Alright Hales, come on, just tell me already!"_

"Okay, well, you see, Peyton's kind of, missing," she said, realizing how weird she sounded.

"_What do you mean kind of? Have you guys tried calling her?"_

"Yeah we have, all of us, but her cell phone is off, and we've already ruled out the fact that she's not dead."

"_Oh that's just great. Okay, uhm, damn, Peyton hasn't pulled something like this in awhile..."_

"Wait!" Haley exclaimed. "So you're saying she's done something like this before?"

"_Oh yeah, when her mom first died, that's why I'm so shocked that she's doing this now. About a couple of days after her the funeral, it was really starting to sink in that her mom was dead, and that she wasn't coming back. So you can imagine what Peyton was feeling. Then, one day, she just took off and left, nobody saw her for a couple of days."_

"Did she ever tell you why she left?"

"_No, but I kind of always knew that she just needed to get away and be by herself, control her life on her own terms."_

Haley sighed again, "Okay, do you have any idea where the hell she would be?"

"_Your guesses are as good as mine. But so far I have none. How's Jake taking this?"_

Haley shrugged, "As good as can be expected I guess. He's at home with the children, we told him to let us handle this."

"_Us being who?"_

"Me, Rachel, and Nathan," she stated.

"_Oh have fun with that. I hope she's okay."_

"She will be," Haley nodded. "But first we have to figure out where she is."

"_Haley, I don't mean to burst your guys' bubble, but if Peyton left without telling anybody, then she probably just wants some time to herself. She is getting married shortly, this is probably all coming as a huge shock to her. The best thing for you guys to do is to just sit and wait for her to come back."_

"Are you serious?"

"_As a heart attack. When Peyton comes, she comes. You can't push it."_

Haley sighed, "Alright, thanks for letting me know this. So you're coming down when?"

"_In a week actually. Me and Luke figured we would spend a week or two more in Tree Hill."_

"Sounds great. I got to go and try to calm everyone down. I'll talk to you later Tigger."

"_Alright, later Tutorgirl."_

Haley ended the call, and took one look at Nathan and Haley. "She said that she has no idea where Peyton could be, so that means she's not with them. She also said that we're better off just letting Peyton be, apparently she'll come back to town when she's ready. And I think she's right."

"Right?" Rachel asked. "Haley, Peyton's out somewhere by herself, for that matter, without telling anyone. I don't know what Brooke's thinking. Maybe she's too wrapped up in her little pretend family to even take the time and worry about where her best friend is."

"Rachel that's a little out of line," Haley pointed out. "You're talking like Brooke just left and abandoned us, when she didn't. She just started her life somewhere else."

"Yeah," Nathan snorted, "a sucky ass life. I know she claims that she's living the dream or whatever she's referring to it as in her latest fashion magazine interview, but she's living a complete lie for the past seven years, and I think it's time someone told her to her face."

Haley nodded, "But we can't say anything to her, it's not our place. Brooke needs to realize it all on her own time. So, for now, let's focuse on Peyton and the whole wedding matter. With her not in town, there's a lot that still needs to get done before the rehearsal dinner..."

"If she even shows up for that."

"She will," Haley emphasized. "She has to, it's her own freaking wedding for goodness sakes."

"This is way too much for just an afternoon," Nathan said, voicing what everybody was thinking.

* * *

It was quiet, completely way too quiet for Brooke Davis to be at home, by herself. It was weird how things just happened. One day, she was dong great, finally finding the right person for her, and then the next day it was completely pulled out from under her, leaving her to fend for herself. And now, she was sitting in an expensive penthouse apartment, staring at her cell phone like it held the answers to everything she had been looking for. But it didn't, it just provided the information that her best friend had gone missing, in the smallest of senses.

She didn't like to think too much of it, but now that Haley had called her and voiced her concerns, Brooke couldn't help but think this was something a lot more bigger and stranger than anything before. When Peyton first ran away, it was simply in this little old abandoned house for two days only. After those two days were up, she left, and walked back home, acting like nothing happened. She tried acting like the whole town didn't try to track her down and find her, the police already filing for a APB. It was crazy, and hectic, but Peyton had stayed calm. Too calm for someone that had remained silent for two days straight. Brooke didn't even know if she even ate those entire two days. It was something that they just never talked about ever again, and frankly Brooke didn't want to bring it back up. But now, Peyton was missing again, and Brooke remained curious as to where her best friend was.

Gabby was at a play date with a classmate at her school, which left her and Lucas alone in the house. But Lucas had resorted to heading to the publisher's office, going over drafts and idea for his fourth book. Brooke couldn't figure out for the life of her where Lucas came up with all these ideas, but she was glad that she had some time to herself for the day. She had called off work, which had been something she had been doing a lot lately. Working was never something Brooke liked to do. All she really wanted to do in high school was party and cheer, and work was something that she nver thought she would have to do. When she started her own company, doing something that she loved, Brooke thought that it would all change, and it did, for the most part. But she still felt sort of alone and like there was still so much that she needed to do. Do what? That was exactly her problem, she didn't know what else she could do at this point.

Peyton's wedding was in a couple of weeks, and Brooke was already scramming around the penthouse, trying to tie all loose ends so that everything would be in set so she wouldn't have to worry about a single thing when she left, because god knew that Brooke was worrying about enough stuff as it was. Peyton's dress was already finished and zipped up in a dress cover long enough to cover the beautiful creation. C/B was being looked after by all her other associates, and her mom.

Yes, her mom. Since Brooke had moved to New York, she had found some common ground with her other. It was shakey, and sometimes she found herself slipping through the cracks, but her mom wasn't a dumbass, well, at least not in the business sense. Victoria Davis knew her way around the corporate latter, and knew a thing or two about running a business at that, and as much as Brooke just wanted to toss her mom out of the C/B tower, the truth was, she needed her mom. It was the only way and it was something Brooke would have to comply with.

Victoria didn't really have that much of a relationship with Lucas or Gabby. Victoria knew full well that Gabby wasn't Lucas' real daughter, and that Brooke was using that as a cover so no one would know that the precious girls' real dad was a crime lord located in Boston, Massachusetts. She didn't really agree with it, and her opinion wasn't needed, but Victoria looked Lucas over everytime they saw one another. But with Gabby, Victoria thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world, besides herself. Gifts would be specially sent to the penthouse specifically addressed to the little one, containing high fashioned clothes from Kitson and other name brands for little children. At first Brooke was pissed that Victoria was trying to buy her daughter, but when she took one look at the Burberry carriage her mother had purchased when Gabby was four months old, she learned to run with it.

Her head snapped towards the door when she heard the rattling of the doorknob, the door swinging open to reveal Lucas with his bag over his shoulder, looking stressed and tired. Brooke took one look at him, knowing that something had happened while he was at the publisher's office, and it wouldn't help matters when Brooke would have to tell him that Peyton was missing. She didn't really know when Peyton and Lucas stopped talking. It only occurred to her one day when Brooke had told Lucas that Jake had proposed. Lucas just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Good for them." That definitely wasn't the reaction she was looking for. But it did ensure the fact that Peyton and Lucas were over.

"Hey, I'm guessing things didn't go too good with the publishers," Brooke said, looking back down at the magazine she had been reading until Haley called.

Lucas sighed, dropping his bag and running a hand through his hair, "Far from it. I mean, my other two books had a lot to do with high school, and all the trials and tribulations that we all had with it. Now I'm trying to talk about my life now, and how great it is, but no, they want me to talk about college life."

"College life? Why is that even important?" Brooke asked, closing her magazine.

"I don't know, they said that there's a lot of stuff that was left unresolved back in high school. Things that I really don't want to relive," he said. Brooke knew that Lucas still had feelings for her all throughout high school. She kind of suspected it when she read his first two books. They focused on just about every else's life, uncluding his own. There were Peyton sections, Brooke sections, and every other girl that had come along during high school. It got even more intense with the one chapter about the breakup. It had been so deep and dawning that Brooke had almost cried and apologized for even breaking up with them in the first place. But she couldn't do that.

"Does that really matter anymore though? I mean, yeah, we weren't together, but we are now, which would make the story more interesting when you write the novel after it, talking about this life you have now," Brooke explained, trying to encourage him.

"Yeah, that's true, but, I was sad, and completely pathetic," Lucas said. "There's nothing that would interest them about my college life other than the fact that I was pining after my ex girlfriend who was dating a future mob boss." It sounded weird, and almost unrealistic, but that's what happened.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know, maybe that's the kind of story they're looking for."

Lucas looked at her, "What do you mean?

"Maybe they want you to talk about those kinds of things. It's not like they happen in everyday reality, no matter how much of a loser they make you look," Brooke smirked.

"That just seems way too foreshadowing for the novel that I wanted. If I write about Kyle and the events that lead to him leaving, it'll be nothing short of sad and depressing, especially for you."

"It's not about me though, Luke. It's about you and what you were feeling from where you were standing," Brooke said.

He shook his head, "I don't know. I have another meeting with them the day before we leave for Tree Hill. So enough about me; what did you do today?"

Brooke chuckled, "Uhm, well, you're not going to believe this, but, Peyton's kind of, missing."

Lucas cocked his eyebrow, "What do you mean, Peyton's missing?"

"It means that she picked up and just left without telling anyone. Haley called me a little bit ago, wondering if I knew where she might be," Brooke explained.

"Oh, well, that kind of sounds like something Peyton would do. But not tell anybody??"

"Yeah I know, but she's done this before, but not in years. I just told Haley to let her come back on her own time."

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I see what you're saying. You can't force someone to do something they don't want to, right?"

Brooke nodded, "Right."

He sighed before clapping his hands together, "Alright, let's stop talking about this, too much serious stuff. When's Gabby supposed to be back?"

"In an hour or so I think," she answered. "She's really excited about going to Tree Hill, and the fact that she's going to be at a wedding."

"Yeah, she's definitely your daughter," he smirked.

She looked down at her hands before looking up at him, "What do you think is going to happen when we all get together?"

Lucas sighed heavily, "I thought we weren't going to talk about serious stuff?" Throughout her entire life, Lucas had been Gabby's daughter, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, she was Kyle's son, biologically, that is. He knew people sometimes scratched their heads in confusion, wondering what trait or characteristic she had inherited from Lucas, because from what they had seen, there was nothing that reminded them of Lucas in the smallest of senses. It was either all Brooke, or something that they couldn't place. Kyle was what they couldn't place. He absolutely hated the fact that Kyle would still hold some piece of Brooke, whether he knew it or not, but he had to deal with their friend, because they were definitely not on the same page.

"I know we weren't supposed to, but we're going to be down there pretty soon, so we might as well get it out of the way," she answered.

"Look, I get that everyone there doesn't exactly support this thing. But it's not an arrangment anymore, it's our life," Lucas explained. "This is the way we've been living, we're a family, and that's something that they are just going to have to learn to live with. They're supposed to be our friend, they should be supporting us in whatever it is that we do."

"I don't think they don't support us, they just don't agree with us," she said quietly.

Lucas chuckled, "Brooke there's not much of a difference between not supporting us and disagreeing."

"Actually there is," Brooke said. "They support us, they just don't agree with it. It's not like they went off and tried to contact her father or anything, they're not saying anything at all."

"Like that's any better. I hate that they're making you feel bad about this whole situation. They just don't understand that it's better this way."

"Don't you feel upset a little bit about this?" Brooke asked. "I mean, Haley's your best friend and Nathan's your brother. Doesn't this bother you?"

Lucas sat down next to her, "I mean, of course I feel different about this. It kind of hurts me that my own best friend that I've known for years doesn't agree with my decisions, and looks at me in disappointment everytime I see her. But at the end of the day, if they can't understand this, then they don't matter. You and Gabby matter, and that's all I need."

Brooke stared on out the window. She was flattered that she and her daughter were all that Lucas needed, but it didn't take away the fact that more people used to mean more to him then the amount now. "But don't you sometimes wish that we were all the people we used to be."

Lucas stared out the window with her, "Everyday. But we can't change anything now. We did the things we do, and whether they're good or bad, we have to live with it."

She looked over at him and smirked, "That sounds like a part to a novel."

* * *

They sat silently at his apartment, waiting for the guards to bring back their food. Before, they used to have moments like this. Times where nothing was felt to be said, just silence to ponder and think about things. But this time, Kyle couldn't have the same mutual feeling, if you wanted to call it mutual. Peyton was holding in things as well, and as much as she wanted to just tell Kyle everything that was going on, she couldn't. There were things called loyalty, and Peyton's had to be with Brooke on this situation. She sat on her hands, looking around at the apartment for the first time. She would've lied if she thought that this place didn't somewhat give her a comfy feeling. It was dark, impersonal, and some place that held breakdowns. It was her kind of place. Just the fact that Kyle lived in this place now saddened her, but from the hours they had spent hanging out, she knew that the old Kyle was still there.

Kyle stared at her from across the room, the television glowing and mumuring. He was at the point where he didn't really hear it anymore. Peyton continued to look around the apartment, seemingly taking it all in. But for him, there was an issue way more bigger than the darkness of his apartment. Aside from the fact that he had his long lost best friend in the same town as him, it didn't change the fact that he found himself looking out the window onto the patio every now and then, worried that there would be a black figured person aiming a very deadly object at him, or his friend. The door quickly opened and a tall dark haired man entered wearing a suit and carrying two big brown bags, the aroma reaching his nose, causing his stomach to growl.

"Here you go, boss," he said in an Italian accent, hanging Kyle the two brown bags.

"Thanks Max, you can go home for the night," he answered, taking the bags and setting them down on the coffee table.

"Really, sir?" Max asked, his eyebrows raised. Never in his life had he ever been sent home by Kyle. Never.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah, I don't think we'll be having any problems. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, thanks Mr. G." Max shut the door behind him, and Peyton stared at Kyle in amusement.

"Something tells me that you don't do that often," she said, opening take out boxes, revealing the fresh aroma of chicken and broccoli.

Kyle chuckled, "I've never done that since I took over the business, until now. But Max works really hard, he deserves it. Plus he's got a wife and kids at home."

"I don't understand why someone that has a family would want to work for you. It's dangerous, isn't it?" Peyton asked.

"Hell yeah it's dangerous, and times like these I still don't understand why I have guys like Max watching my back, but they choose to work for me, and I sure as hell make sure they get paid way more than they should. I don't go out looking for them, I just get the applications," Kyle explained.

"What do you mean times like these?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

Kyle shrugged, "There's some things going on right now, concerning the whole business side, and personal side. It's in the early stages right now, so I can't really do anything about it. But all bets are off when I find out who's been trying to mess with our heads. It's not a good feeling."

"So somethings going to happen?"

"Something has to. My family's not just going to let the person that did this get away with it. We just can't. I can't."

Peyton shook her head, "Okay, just promise me you'll be careful, okay?"

Kyle nodded, "I'm always careful." For the most part. Kyle knew that if he had friends in his life, friends that he actually talked to, he'd be a lot more careful. In his dreams. That would never happen, mainly because he wouldn't ever let his friends get into his life and be in danger. He was taking a risk just having Peyton stay with him, and he was ready to take all precautions.

"Good. So, you should already know I'm totally digging this whole penthouse apartment, but, do you really like this stuff?" she asked, looking around at all the black and steel.

Kyle smirked, "I thought you would like it. It's kind of artsy, but without any sort of personal contributions. I don't necessarily like it, but I guess it just takes away the home sick factor that I've been feeling for awhile. That way I can't look at pictures of high school and wish that I could go back to those times. You can't miss something that's not there, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, other than the fact that it doesn't make you feel any better. Sure, you don't have any pictures or good memories around this place, but you still wish that you could go back to Tree Hill again, right?" Peyton asked, taking a gulp of her Coke.

Kyle nodded, "I wish that I could just drop everything here and go back to Tree Hill and do whatever the hell I want to. But it's not that simple anymore, if it ever was that simple."

"But you can't run away from the things that you once loved, because if you're running, that means that you still love them," Peyton stated.

He looked at her, "Okay now you gave me the opportunity to take a stab at you. If we're talking about running away, you have a lot of explaining to do. And don't even try to act like you don't because we both know that you weren't in the area or shit like that."

Peyton sighed, looking down at her hands, "I freaked."

"You, freaked?" Kyle asked, squinting his eyes at her.

"Yes," she said, running a hand through her blonde locks, "One morning I just woke up and realized what was happening to me. I was getting married in a couple of weeks, everything was already set and I had the engagement ring on my finger. And then it all just came way too fast that I couldn't even think straight."

"So you freaked out and went running for the hills with the intention of coming back I hope, right?" he asked.

"It's not that I don't want to marry Jake, I mean, he's everything that I've been trying to find for so long, but this is all happening way too fast for me to even take in. Right now I'm still mentally in shock that all this shit is happening. So I just needed some time to myself to just hang and not have to worry about it," Peyton explained.

"So you came here with the perfect intention of never being found," Kyle smirked. "I got to tell you though Peyt, at least you were smart about it. I don't think anyone has any idea where you are right now. Other than Rachel being a factor, but they're probably thinking you were in New York or something."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah I know, actually flying up there was my first instinct, but then I realized that if Brooke wouldn't make me go back to Tree Hill, Lucas would, he's got enough control over her as it is these days," she mumbled, picking at her food. Kyle looked at her curiously, wondering if that was true, and if it was, boy did his blood boil.

He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the anger, "Well it's a good thing you went here, we wouldn't want anybody trying to tell you what to do would we?"

She chuckled, "Okay, let's cut all the shit. You know you want to know what's going on with Brooke and Lucas, whether you want to admit it or not." Peyton knew that she was swimming with the sharks right now, especially around the Brooke subject. She didn't even need to know that Kyle had spent a lot of his nights just breaking down. Feeling like that was not good, and she knew that she was potentially getting herself a lot more deeper into the truth, but she had to know this for sure.

"To be perfectly honest right now Peyton, no, I don't want to know what's going on with those two, because I really don't feel like killing someone today, especially with you in town," he said, monotonous. He really had nothing else to say at that moment. Just thinking about those two just make his skin crawl and his heart pulsate until he died right then and there. It was something that he just didn't and couldn't talk about right now. Or more like never, and he didn't know what possessed Peyton to do that, but he didn't appreciate it.

"Okay, I know this is a sore subject for you, but you've been holding it in for years, that's not good," she said sadly, setting her food aside.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Peyton this is how I deal with it. I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it, and when I do I feel like stabbing somebody, that's who I am and that's how I think now. I know that me and Brooke were a long time ago, but that can't take away the fact I loved her with all my heart, but concerning them, I just, I don't want to know. I've made a habit of crushing my TV with my bare fists everytime her name comes up on ET news. So no Peyton, it might not be good, but I haven't necessarily been a good person lately."

"You're still a good person Kyle, whether you know it or not. Every once in awhile we all kind of lose our way, and this is no exception."

"Okay, how did we end up talking about me? This is supposed to be about you," Kyle interrupted. Peyton could preach until she lost her voice and turned purple in the face, but it wouldn't change the fact that he made up his own life, and now he had to live with it. He could've chose complete different paths, but he chose this one, and he as going to follow it. But what he really wanted to get to the bottom of was Peyton's little escapade.

She shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I was trying to look for an escape route?"

"From what? The conversation or from the whole town?"

"Both, I guess. For the longest time I've been living on my own, on my own terms. And then when I had Brandon and adopted Jenny, everything changed, but there wasn't finality of it that I thought I was going to feel. But now that I'm getting married, and I'm having that stability, it's scaring me."

Kyle shook his head, "You are such a dude when it comes to getting married. Peyton, it's not like you're getting into something you know nothing about. You've been with Jake before, you're the mother to his children, I think that's what you're forgetting. Peyt, you've always needed people to be there for you, and you have had people there for you throughout the years. But now, you have a family that's going to be there for you for a lifetime, and that's the best thing anyone could ever have. So please, don't get freaked out about this, because when you really think about it, you're not losing anything, you're gaining so much more. And your friends, we're always going to be here, and so is your family, so when it comes down to it, you can't lose."

Maybe he was talking from personal experience, because Peyton as potentially getting everything that Kyle had ever wanted in life; having children that looked up to you, a good job that brought in the money, and married to someone that you were in love with. That life had been so close that he could basically taste it, but it was gone right before he knew it, and maybe that was why Peyton was here, because she knew Kyle could be the only one to snap her out of it. But regardless, he wasn't going to let her get away with thinking that her life was over.

Now that was what had gotten to Peyton. With tears falling down her cheeks, she felt better about getting married, almost completely, but sad at the same time, almost guilty. She knew that deepd own, she was about to embark on a life that Kyle had only dreamed about, and maybe he still did. When she thought about it, she wasn't bad off at all. She had two beautiful children and a guy that was going to be there for her until the very end of time. Not to mention her kick ass friends like the one that she was with now.

"Yeah, I think that did it," Peyton chuckled, wiping the tears away from her face.

Kyle smiled, "Well I was hoping It would. You're about to have the ultimate life, there's no reason to be freaked out."

"Yeah, I realize that now. Although it doesn't take away the jitters. I think this is what I needed."

"To come up here and see me? I seriously doubt that," he said, getting the empty chinese food boxes and emptying them into the trashcan.

"No seriously," Peyton said, "I really have no reason to be this freaked out and about to shit in my pants over something like this. I mean, you don't exactly have the high life. Sure, you have a lot of money, ridiculous amounts of money to do whatever you want, and the fact that this whole city is scared of you, but, you're not happy."

"Yeah, maybe I'm not right now, but this is what I chose for myself. Why are we even talking about this? We've had this conversation before."

"I know, but it seems like we need to right now. You're not happy Kyle, and I know the exact place where you could be."

Kyle chuckled, "Peyton, we can't talk about this right now. What's done is done, and I can't change anything now. Maybe I could be happy back in Tree Hill, I really could, but I can't. You just would not be able to understand."

"Why? Because Brooke's with Lucas?" Peyton snapped, finally letting the anger get to her. For awhile after Kyle had left, she had just refused to accept that fact that one of her longest and closest friends had left without letting her know. And now that they were actually hanging out and talking, it was hard for her to take. It was just the happiness that they had when she first saw him was what got to her, because now she just realized that her best friend had left her, without a single warning, and possibly not a single thought, and now when he had the perfect chance to be happy, he wouldn't take it all because Brooke was with Lucas. Peyton wanted so bad to tell him the truth, but she couldn't do that to Brooke, no matter how right it was.

He stared straight at her, almost crushing the glass of scotch in one hand like he had done so many times before. Out of everyone from back home, he didn't think Peyton would've came at him that hard. Yes, he knew that Brooke and Lucas were together, and it pissed him off everytime he thought about it. But when Peyton actually said it, it was like he was experiencing the pain and anger that he had felt when he first found that out. It was a never ending cycle with him, and Peyton obviously didn't now that.

How had they come to this anyway? Just a few moments earlier they were talking about Peyton getting married, having a heartfelt conversation, and now, Kyle literally wanted to throw her ass out of the Boston streets to be groveled by homeless men. In a way, Kyle knew deep down that she was right. Brooke and Lucas were the exact reason why he didn't want to go back to Tree Hill. Of course, they lived in New York, but he had to see them sometime. But on the other hand, it was like Peyton seemed to forgot the life that he lived.

"Yes Peyton, that's exactly the reason why," Kyle spat back sarcastically, slamming his glass on the counter, the liquid flying onto the surface, causing Peyton to jump. He walked over to the window, looking over the harbor. He ran a hand through his hair, knowing that they were getting nowhere with the conversation. Kyle didn't want to be mean, but his past could just not shut up.

"You can't keep hiding," Peyton said quietly. "You can't keep hiding, Kyle, because eventually it's going to eat you alive, if it hasn't already."

Peyton made life mistakes on a daily basis, and half the time she doesn't even realize it, but she wasn't stupid. Peyton had paid attention in school, and one thing that she knew was that when you take an animal out of it's enviroment, they're liable to go crazy. Kyle was the animal, and Tree Hill was his enviroment, and without it, he wasn't the same, and the change wasn't even good. Since she had been in Boston, Kyle went back to being that kind person that she had once known. But she knew that as soon as she left the room, Kyle wouldn't be the same.

Kyle sighed, "You don't fucking get it do you? I CHOSE this for myself, okay? Nobody told me what to do, I was given free choice, and I chose to walk away. Believe me, it hurt like hell, it still does, but I had to do this, and I still do. And maybe Brooke and Lucas are part of the reason, because everytime I hear their names I literally want to slit someone's throat. But, I only have myself to blame, don't I? I'm the one that left, and because of that, they're together, that's something I have to live with. Now I could go back to Tree Hill, get in touch with all my friends, and everything would be fine, but that doesn't change the fact that within two weeks at the most, there would be television stations all around the world headlining their murders. So maybe I am hiding, but it's a hell of a lot better than being out in the open, for me and for everybody else."

"But it's not better for you, when the hell are you going to realize that. And plus, it's not like you can't leave, right? You chose to get into this, can't you leave?" she asked, grasping at any hope that she was looking for so Kyle would come back to Tree Hill.

"I can't, it's too risky," he said, mentally kicking himself for even thinking about it. Going back to Tree Hill, and actually making plans was something Kyle had no intentions of doing since he got settled. He knew that there was no way you would completely be able to walk away from the business, because if he could, Kyle wouldn't have been there right now.

Peyton sighed, "Not even to my wedding?" Okay, so maybe she had a couple of other motives for coming specifically to Boston.

Kyle looked at her, half confused and half flattered. When Rachel had told him that Peyton and Jake were getting married, his first thought was what the actual ceremony would look like, and he felt a little hurt that he wouldn't be able to be there to see it. But with this one suggestion, maybe Kyle could get the little taste of humanity that he had been wanting.

"To, your, wedding?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

She nodded, "Yeah, actually I had sent out an invitation the day Rachel told us that she had seen you. You probably should've gotten it by now, but what with my mind all over the place I decided to just tell you now. Actually, I kind of wanted you to be apart of the wedding..."

Kyle smirked, "What? Your maid of honor?" His smile immediately fell once he realized that Brooke was of course, the maid of honor. So much for trying to get his mind off of her. What with her fucking best friend right in front of him, he realized that it was going to be a hard task to follow through.

"Uhm," Peyton said quietly. "You see, my dad is traveling all around the world. As of right now he's in Egypt, and he won't be able to make it, so, I was wondering if maybe, you, would walk me down the aisle and give me away?" The thought of it at first had seemed absurd, after all, her and Kyle didn't really get back in touch until he came back, and it would've probably been a shock to everyone attending the wedding, but Kyle had been like a brother to him, and Peyton knew no matter what the circumstances, she wanted him to be apart of it all.

He swore his heart could've stopped. Him, walking Peyton, his best friend, down the aisle? The thought was enough for him to want to run out of his penthouse apartment and jump along the streets. At first, he was a bit weirded out by it, after all, this had been the first time he had seen and talked to Peyton in seven years. But something told him that he should use this to an advantage, and finally be back home for a little bit, even if it was for a day. He sighed, wondering if she was serious, or if this was a joke.

"Are you shitting me right now?" he flat out asked, wearing an amused expression on his face. Just the thought made him want to look around for hidden cameras.

Peyton shook his head, chuckling, "Actually no, I'm not shitting you. Come back to Tree Hill and give me away."

"Where is this all coming from? I mean, this is the first time we've ever seen or talked to each other in seven years. Why me?"

"Because," Peyton shrugged, "I'm about to embark of the most ridiculous life that I never thought I would be apart of. And I want you to be there so you can block all the entrances when I go chicken feet and just leave the church. But if I don't, then I want you to be there to hold onto so I don't faint in front of Jake. And because I love you, and I want you to be there. Look, I'm not asking you as an obligation, and you really don't have to, so I'm not going to be hurt if you say no, I know it's hard for you to leave what with work and all."

In all truth and reality, Peyton would be fucking pissed if Kyle didn't come back to Tree Hill with her. Not only would she have to go through her wedding without her confidante with her, she would have to think about Kyle being all pissed off and unhappy for the rest of his life, without one single moment of happiness. She just could not stand for that. Brooke was her maid of honor, and still Peyton's best friend, but it had been a long ass time since the blonde and brunette had an actual conversation about this, and frankly, she needed Kyle to help her through this.

Kyle shook his head, "No Peyt, actually, I'm really honored that you would want me to walk you down the aisle. I wasn't even expecting that. But, are you sure? Because you know damn well that if I were to go to that wedding, not only would you not hear the end of it, but I might actually be chased out of that church and the reception. That all just completely leads to drama, which is something people our age shouldn't really be dealing with right now. So, are you sure you want this to happen, because this is just a can of worms waiting to be opened."

She smirked, "Oh believe me Kyle, I've thought about this. The first thing that came to mind when Rachel said that she had seen you was how much I wish you could be at my wedding. So, when I really thought about it, I thought why not? It's my wedding, and I can invite whoever the fuck I want to invite, and if they can't just put their feelings aside for the wedding, then I will personally kick their ass. Yeah, I know that this might lead to something, and I might be way in over my head, but I don't care, I want you there."

"Is this your way of telling me that I'm getting too old?" he asked, trying to joke around the lighten the mood. Of course he wanted to go back to Tree Hill and find some sort of peace for the first time in a long time. But the planning and all the different arrangements that he would have to make would be a complete bitch to handle.

"No, it's just my way of saying that I haven't forgotten you even though it's been a long time," she said. "Soooo, are you going or what?"

Kyle looked at her seriously, "You know, I'm going to have to be really careful, maybe have some guards down there with me, and it could get dangerous."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah I know, but I think we should all be willing to take that chance for just one day, don't you think?"

"Maybe Peyt, but in this life, you never know. So, I guess I can make an appearance, but I can't guarantee you that it's going to end well." That was all it took until Peyton flung her arms around him, glad that she had finally won this one. Although it didn't clear up the issues that seemed hard to take, the fact was that Kyle was coming back to Tree Hill, and at this moment, that was all that mattered.


End file.
